


One Night Stand

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artwork by mychakk, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Parentlock, SAMFA 2017 third place award winner, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on a prompt from mychakk, set post season 4. Molly is pregnant and Sherlock is obsesssed with finding out who the father is but the truth is closer to home than he realises. This came third in the SAMFA 2017 awards for best M/E Drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> So, here I am back with the promised pregnancy fic as prompted by mychakk. We've had some brilliant discussions about various aspects of this story and she has been an encouragement and has helped to inspire me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed coming up with it.

It was almost two months after the events on Sherrinford when John finally twigged. He came into Sherlock's flat already hyped up with excitement, itching to tell Sherlock the news that he thought he hadn't already picked up on.

Sherlock came out of his bedroom yawning and scratching his ribs through his pyjama top to find John in the kitchen making coffee, his eyes alight.

'I have news...something I know about Molly that you don't.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'If you mean her pregnancy I already know.'

John visibly deflated. 'What the...how, how do you know? She said I was only the third person she'd told, after her mother and Mike Stamford.'

John had to wait ten minutes as Sherlock ignored him, trudging into the bathroom for a shower before his coffee. By the time he emerged from his bedroom again, tucking in his tailored shirt, he was looking a little more like the Consulting Detective known and loved by the media but John didn't care about that he wanted to know how Sherlock knew and why he hadn't said anything.

Sherlock was happy to enlighten him. 'She stopped wearing perfume no doubt because it was making her feel sick, she changed to drinking non-caffeine tea and whilst she's lost weight from the morning sickness her breasts have gone up a size.'

'Her breasts...I didn't think you looked at women's breasts.'

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever gave you that impression?'

'But why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I seem to recall you, after your honeymoon, quite vehemently tearing a strip off me for telling you and Mary about her pregnancy. I figured she would tell people as and when she was ready.'

John huffed. 'Well, I suppose that was good of you. Do you know who the father is?'

It was quick but John thought he saw a flash of disgruntlement on Sherlock's face. 'No...no I don't.'

'What about Tom?'

'Who?'

'You know, meat dagger, that guy she was engaged to last year.'

'Maybe; she didn't tell you then?'

'No, just said it was unplanned, a one night stand and that she didn't want to burden him with it.' John took a sip of his drink and sighed. 'She seemed sad, said she hadn't ever imagined she'd be a single mum. I...yes, I told her we'd both be there for her. After all she was there for you when you faked your death and she's done so much for me with Rosie that I thought it was the least we could do.'

Sherlock nodded but seemed distracted and John soon set about trying to find him a case.

It was only later, after John had left, that Sherlock let himself think about Molly again and her current situation. He had been battling with himself ever since he had found out she was pregnant. He seemed to be obsessed with wanting to know who the father was...it was driving him mad. It didn't help that it was also making him think of that nameless, faceless man having sex with her. The dreams had started just after he'd noticed her symptoms and they were getting worse rather than better. He could almost feel her skin under his hand, the urge to thrust into her deep in his own groin. He couldn't understand it, he had never had this sort of obsession before. He had almost mentioned it to John but he couldn't face the inane ridicule. The only other time he'd felt this put out was when Molly had told him that she'd been having 'quite a lot of sex' with Tom. And yes, of course he had remembered who he was, how could he forget? He just didn't think it would be good for John to know he'd retained that knowledge when John still couldn't grasp why he had deleted the solar system.

In fact, he'd spent the last two weeks compiling a dossier on Tom, including following him in the evenings but as far as Sherlock could tell from his movements and his phone calls he hadn't been in touch with Molly or her with him. It didn't seem that he could be the father which left a one night stand...but that could be anyone.

He steepled his hands under his chin, he needed more information.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

He found Molly working in the labs, a whole heap of files at her side which she seemed to be working her way through reluctantly.

'No autopsies today Molly?'

He saw her jump slightly at the sound of his voice, she obviously hadn't heard him come in.

'Morning Sherlock, no...umm..there are autopsies but I'm not allowed to do them.'

'Ah, because of your pregnancy?'

She blushed and Sherlock was struck by how pretty she was, pregnancy seemed to suit her, gave her a glow.

'I see John told you.'

'He didn't have to.'

'You already knew, what gave me away?'

Even Sherlock knew better nowadays than to tell Molly her breasts looked bigger so he mentioned the tea and the perfume and enjoyed the look of amazement on her face, he so rarely seemed to get that from anyone else nowadays. Even John was more likely to call him a show off and an arse rather than praise him.

'So, umm is the father anyone we know? I hope he's supporting you through all this.'

For some reason Molly's blush had deepened and she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him and he found himself stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. She felt so slight and he knew she'd lost more weight than even he had noticed. He felt a sudden and unexpected surge of protectiveness.

'Molly...' his voice held a warning tone to it. '...do I need to go and see this wretch and make him step up?'

She turned at this glancing up at him briefly and smiling, though he knew it was a fake smile; there to try and appease him. 'No, no it's nothing like that...honest. He...he doesn't know. It was a one night stand and...well, I don't want to burden him with it. I...err, I know it's something he wouldn't want and I don't want my child growing up with a forced and reluctant parent.'

Sherlock couldn't help but push her. For some reason, that he hadn't quite got to the bottom of, he wanted to know who this man was that had impregnated his friend. Whenever he thought about it he had an urge to punch something or preferably someone.

He tried to keep his voice casual. 'So, it's not Tom then?'

'Tom...no, what ever made you think him?'

He shrugged. 'Well, I believe using exes for sex without strings is a bit of a thing nowadays.'

Molly frowned and turned away from him. 'Well, it's not a thing for me. I haven't seen him in months and have no desire to. Now did you come in for anything in particular or just to quiz me on my love life?'

Given that that had indeed been his only reason for coming in Sherlock had to scramble quickly and make up some tests that needed to be done. He had no particular desire to go back to his temporary flat on Montague Street. He'd been there ever since Baker St had been blown up and he hated it. The furniture was cheap and uncomfortable and there was no Mrs Hudson to look after him. She'd relocated to her sister's for the time being though her flat would be habitable again later this week and Sherlock's in another month's time. It couldn't come soon enough.

He spent the rest of the day at Barts chatting to Molly, updating his findings on some long term tests he was running as well as solving a case for Lestrade without even leaving his seat. It was probably one of the most satisfying days he'd had in a long while. For once he could put the relatively new knowledge of his sister out of his head, forget the pain of losing Victor and the nightmare he went through at Sherrinford and just be himself again.

He found himself at one point watching Molly as she moved about the lab putting away unwanted equipment and he found his thoughts drifting back to that phone call that had changed how he thought about her. For the first time he had found himself considering her as a woman and not just as a friend and colleague. Maybe that was why it still bothered him that he didn't know who the father was? He thought that maybe if he knew who it was he could get rid of those images in his head and go back to just seeing her as a friend.

The one thing he did want to do though was encourage her to eat more, he was worried about how thin she looked so as she started to pack up her things he did too and he joined her at the door of the lab ready to walk out.

'Chips Molly?'

'Sorry?'

'I'm offering to buy you some chips; they're quite bland and shouldn't be too heavy on your stomach. You never did try that chippy I told you about.'

'I don't know Sherlock; I'm really tired at the moment. This baby is really taking it out of me.' She put her hand on her slight bump and he had a sudden urge to hug her. He frowned at his strange reactions and turned, leading the way.

'Then we'll get them to take away. Let me...let me look after you for once; I think it's about time it was my turn.'

He smiled at her and crooked his elbow towards her, sighing in relief when she gave in, sliding her arm through his as they walked towards the lifts. 'OK, I'm too tired to say no so I'm trusting you not to have some ulterior motive.'

'No motive Molly, I promise.'

By the time the cab made it to her flat she was pretty much asleep. Her whole body was resting against his and he felt a little cruel having to wake her up. As she opened her eyes she looked up at him and he found his eyes drawn down to her lips. He wondered whether she was giving off hormones that he was reacting to and he let his mind get diverted away from her onto tests he could try and papers he could read to see if it was a possibility. Whatever it was he knew he was reacting oddly around her at the moment and he felt very disconcerted about it.

When they got to the flat she went to have a quick shower whilst he put the food out onto plates. He checked around her kitchen and saw that she didn't have much in by way of food and he realised she mustn't have felt well enough for shopping. He started putting a list together that he could send to Billy...maybe that was something he could set up for her, a regular delivery of food, even if it was just some basics.

As he carried the plates through to the front room his mind was in full on deductive mode. He noticed everything, the congratulations card from an aunt, the doctor's appointments on a scrap of paper on the mantelpiece, her dad's old cardigan left out that she must be using as a comfort blanket of sorts. But none of these things was what he was looking for; he was trying to find signs of a man in the flat and there were some, the problem was they were all signs of him. His dressing gown on the maiden, drying after being washed, a belt he must have left behind one time, some photos from an old case left on the side for him if he still needed them. There was nothing that he could pin to this mystery man and he growled in frustration. Dammit, he needed to know who this guy was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what a response to my first chapter. You guys really do love a pregnancylock don't you! So glad you're all on board with this and I just hope I can keep you loving it.
> 
> As for who the father is there only seemed to be one name given on the whole though one person did vote for Mycroft. Personally I'm saying nothing, you'll just have to read on to find out…won't be revealed just yet though.

Molly finally emerged from her bedroom with her damp hair up in a loose bun, wearing fleecy pyjamas and blushing furiously.

'Sorry, I hope you don't mind...' she indicated to her outfit, '...I just wanted to be comfortable. I probably ought to start buying myself some maternity wear but I've been so tired after work that I haven't really got around to anything else.'

'It's just your hormones. Your body is building the baby in the first sixteen weeks and it's taking all the best nutrients for that activity and leaving you the left overs. You'll feel better in a week or so, once the baby is just growing the tiredness and sickness tends to ease off.'

Molly sat next to him on the settee and literally gawped at him.

He frowned. 'What? Mary told me all this stuff when she was pregnant.'

'And you kept it...you didn't delete it?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know, it seemed useful information to have...and given that you are now pregnant I was right. Now eat, you need some calories in you even if they aren't particularly nutritious...we can work on that when you've regained the weight you've lost.'

Molly chuckled. 'I've never seen you like this before.'

He turned to her. 'Like what?'

It was her turn to shrug as she put a chip into her mouth. 'I don't know...caring.'

Sherlock felt a little hurt and was quiet for a moment but then he started to feel guilty, maybe he didn't show her enough that he cared.

'I...I do care about you Molly.'

'I know, as a friend, it's just nice to see it in action sometimes.'

He left soon after they'd finished the chips, he knew how tired she was and he didn't want to outstay his welcome but he couldn't help but feel a bit down as he walked back to his flat. He even went so far as to pick up some cigarettes on the way. He'd done well to get himself off the drugs but it had meant that he'd fallen back into smoking as a crutch and he figured he needed to give himself a break before he tackled that habit. He hated remembering that time on drugs, not that he could actually remember that much, there were huge gaps and he hated not knowing what he'd done. It had all been worth it in the end though.

'Go to hell...' that's what Mary had said, he had had to go to hell to save John Watson and so he had. He'd gone back into his own personal hell and he'd hated every second of it. His only concession had been using Bill Wiggins to make and control his supply. If he had to do drugs he could at least make sure they were pure and that he was taking a regulated dose. Bill had proved himself to be invaluable and in return Sherlock was now paying his way through college, helping him get the education he deserved. He'd see him through university as well when it came to it, he'd miss having him on the streets though but he knew it was the right thing to do. Even he recognised that he'd come a long way from his early days with John, back then he would have used Bill and never given a thought to what he could do to help him...but now...now he was glad to be different. He needed people around him who cared about him and who he cared for in return.

He flicked the cigarette away as he turned onto Montague Street and he let himself into his empty flat.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was a couple of weeks later before Sherlock saw Molly again, not because he was avoiding her or anything but because he'd ended up travelling up to Scotland for a case. He did get a text from her though just before he left thanking him for the chips and also for the bag of groceries that Billy had just delivered. It gave him a warm feeling inside when he received it but it was just about the only thing that cheered him up over that fortnight. He had had to go alone as John couldn't get cover for Rosie at such short notice and he was sure the lack of someone to talk to was why it took him so long to work out the thief in the case. He came back feeling angry and dissatisfied even though the client was more than happy with the result.

He was grateful to Lestrade for immediately passing him the details of a murder case and he threw himself into it, viewing the body in situ before making his way to Barts to oversee the autopsy and tests. Then he was disgruntled all over again at Molly not being allowed to carry out the autopsy.

'You know why I can't do it, it's a health and safety requirement because I'm pregnant.'

'Well, I wish you weren't!'

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He swirled around to see Molly white faced and visibly upset and he immediately took a step towards her, aching when she likewise stepped back and away from him.

'No, Molly, that's not what I meant. I just mean I wish you could still do the work, you're the best and...and I'm just frustrated. I...I'm sorry Molly, please forgive me.'

She took a shaky breath and swallowed heavily, her hand on her belly again, almost as if to protect her baby from him and rightfully so. He could have kicked himself for being so insensitive.

'Molly...please...'

He had such a sudden flashback to that phone call that he had to forcibly bring himself back to the present day, he hated remembering how often he had hurt her.

She waved him off. 'It's fine, it's OK, I know you didn't mean it.' She sounded so sad though that he knew she was just saying it to appease him. Once again he'd hurt the one person who mattered the most to him. He needed to find the father and make him pay...literally as well as metaphorically. He resolved to track down Molly's best friend, Meena, maybe she'd have some information.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

He found her in the cafeteria during her lunch break and he sat down opposite her.

'Meena.'

She made a point of exaggeratedly looking behind her and he rolled his eyes at her pantomime performance.

'Sorry, are you talking to me.'

'Obviously, unless you know someone else at this table called Meena.'

'Only I don't think you've ever actually acknowledged my existence before, even when I've been with Molly and we've both said hello.'

'That would be because I never needed anything from you before to make it worth my while acknowledging you.'

'Nice...charming...just proves my point that I don't know what Molly sees in you. You're an arse.'

He smirked. 'Well at least that's something we can agree on.'

'So, what is it that the great Consulting Detective needs from little old me?'

Even Sherlock recognised the sarcasm dripping from her words but he ignored it and cut straight to the point.

'The father of Molly's baby, who is it?'

Meena took a moment to finish chewing some food before answering. 'How should I know? And even if I did why would I ever tell you?'

'You'd tell me because I care about Molly and I hate seeing her having to go through this pregnancy alone, she should be being supported.'

'So support her then.'

'What?'

'If you're her friend and you care about her as you say you do...you should support her rather than trying to track down some guy that Molly probably doesn't even want to see again.'

Sherlock sighed and narrowed his eyes, taking a moment to really look at the woman before him. He could read many things about her but dishonesty didn't seem to be prevalent. She didn't appear to be keeping anything from him.

'So she hasn't given you any hints about who he is or how they got together?'

Meena put her fork down on her empty plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin before leaning back in her chair. 'Not really. She said it was unexpected, unplanned...but that's not a surprise. She did say it was a night she would never forget...she even got quite teary when she said that so I got the impression that this guy meant a lot to her...have to admit I thought it was you for a moment.'

Sherlock scoffed but indicated for her to continue.

'Other than that she just said she didn't want to burden him, that he wouldn't be interested in having a baby with her. I dunno...I wondered if he was married, but that seems so unlike Molly...you know to sleep with a married man. She's quite moral about stuff like that and I never really thought she ever be the other woman...but who knows. We all do things we regret in life.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

When John called round to Montague Street later in the week he could hear Sherlock in the shower. It took him a moment to get Rosie settled in the play pen that the two men had set up for her so she was safe whilst they worked and then he examined the wall of pictures that Sherlock had set up near the small dining table. He wondered briefly what this landlord would make of all the pin marks in the wall but he figured Mycroft or the British government would probably cover any damages.

At a cursory glance he had assumed these were connected to the murder enquiry that Sherlock was following up for Lestrade but then he recognised a few of the faces.

When Sherlock finally appeared in his dressing gown he pointed up to them.

'Is that Dr Hodges from Oncology at Barts and Sanders from Gastroenterology? I'm sure I know a few other faces as well.'

There must have been about 25 pictures on the wall, some with a black X scrawled over their faces.

'Yes and yes and most of them are from Barts so I'm not surprised you know them.'

John felt confused. 'So, are they connected with this murder then?'

'Don't be stupid John, of course not. I'm trying to work out who might have fathered Molly's baby. Any ideas? What do you know about Hodges and Sanders? Have you seen any of them down in the morgue or the lab?'

John sighed heavily and took a moment before wandering over to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

'Sherlock, you have to know that this is wrong. If Molly wanted us to know who the father is she'd tell us. You have to stop digging before she finds out otherwise you're gonna be in serious trouble.'

'But I have to know John.'

John could see his frustration in every action and word and it just confused him further.

'But why? Why do you need to know? What difference does it make?'

Sherlock threw himself into a nearby armchair and drummed his fingers impatiently on the arms. 'I just do, I can't explain it.'

John started to pour out the water into the mugs that he'd set up. 'Try.'

Sherlock took a deep breath and John was surprised at how flushed he looked, his whole reaction here was off and it was worrying.

'I...I can't seem to get the image of Molly and this faceless man out of my head and I don't know why.'

John passed him his coffee and sat down opposite him. The chair felt wrong, as did the room. He couldn't wait for Sherlock to be able to move back to Baker St, this flat just didn't work.

He looked at his friend wallowing in all this frustration and he decided to just bite the bullet and say what he'd been thinking all along. 'Any chance you could just be plain jealous?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is still on the hunt for the mystery man but the big question is whether I'll get as good a reaction to this chapter as I did the first. Are you still enjoying it my lovelies?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving all of your comments and reviews. You're all very confident that you know who the father is…are Sherlock's deductive skills rubbing off on you or are you wrong…hmm, we'll see…but not just yet.

Sherlock just snorted and when he spoke his tone was derisive. 'How long have you known me John? Surely you know the answer to that by now.'

John leant forward with his elbows on his knees, his coffee forgotten on the table at his side. He shook his head. 'No...no I don't know it. It's surprising though, isn't it? How often the subject of Molly and your feelings comes up recently. I mean it's only a couple of months ago that you were telling her you loved her and don't tell me you didn't mean it because I was there in that goddamn room and I heard the emotion in your voice.'

He saw anger flit across his friend's face and knew this was an argument he would lose, at least verbally. Sherlock was still not letting himself see the truth and John didn't know how to show him.

'You know perfectly well why I had to say that and as I'm sure I've already said, to both you and my brother, if I do love her it is as a friend and nothing else.'

'OK! So fantasising about her sex life and all this...' he waved his hand at the wall, '...this is just normal behaviour for a friend is it?'

'Was it you?'

John was taken aback both by the question and the venom in his friend's voice.

'What?'

'It's not a difficult question John. Was it you that slept with Molly? Two friends comforting each other, grieving for Mary, helping each other through it but then feeling guilty afterwards. Molly not wanting to force you into a relationship or the responsibility of parenting another child.'

'What? No, no of course not. Now who's being ridiculous. Listen, if you haven't got anything better to do that make unfounded accusations I'll go because I actually do have better things that I could be doing.'

Five minutes later and John and Rosie were making their way back home with John muttering expletives under his breath.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The one thing Sherlock did take from his conversation with John was that maybe he ought to drop this witch hunt for the father. He reluctantly agreed that John was right and that if Molly wanted them to know who he was she would tell them. It wasn't an easy decision though and just thinking about it brought all those images into his mind; images that, for the life of him, he couldn't delete. He could see this man's hands on Molly's breasts, the pale pink of her nipples visible through his fingers. He could see him licking and sucking on her skin, her eyes closing with desire, breathy moans leaving her lips as she started to orgasm.

Maybe he needed to spend more time with her, support her himself with this pregnancy. Didn't they say that familiarity breeds contempt? Maybe by spending time with Molly he could rid himself of all these inappropriate thoughts. Seeing the real Molly as she is would help him wipe them away. So that was what he did.

His first opportunity came as he went into Barts later that day.

'...so I need time off tomorrow for the first ante-natal class. It's at my doctor's surgery 3.00 - 4.00. Is that OK?'

Mike smiled and Sherlock saw him pat Molly affectionately on the shoulder. 'Of course it is Molly. Do you have anyone going with you? Your mum or a friend?'

She shook her head. 'No, mum's too busy to travel down and everyone else is working. That's OK though, I'm sure I won't be the only lone 'mum to be' that's there.'

Sherlock slid into place behind his favourite microscope. He watched as Molly stood and made her way to the filing cabinet. She'd put on weight nicely, her figure filling back out again and her bump showed she was now five months pregnant. She had on a new skirt, maternity wear...hideous... and a loose top that Sherlock had seen before. Her breasts were definitely bigger.'

He swallowed and looked away, that was not going to help him think of Molly as a friend and not a sexual being.

'Oh hey Sherlock, I didn't see you come in. How's things going? Any cases?'

'No, nothing since that murder. It was the brother that did it, wanted to inherit his parent's house completely rather than share.'

'No John with you today?'

Sherlock looked away, not meeting her gaze. 'Umm…he had other things to do.'

'Oh, by the way I popped into Baker St yesterday and saw Mrs H, she said your flat is almost ready. Will you be having a flat warming party when you move back in?'

He grimaced, was that actually a thing that was expected.

Before he could say anything Molly chuckled. 'No, don't answer that. I think I already know what you'll say.'

She should have known better than to try to second guess him. It made him want to surprise her, to try and prove that she didn't know him as well as he knew she did.

'Yes, actually. I am. I...I could do with some help though, maybe you'd have some time...?'

'Really?' Molly couldn't keep the shock out of her voice and it made him grin.

'Yes, really...so?'

'I'd be happy to help. Why don't you come to mine tomorrow evening and we can go through it. I'll even rustle you up some pasta as repayment for the chips and getting that..umm..friend of yours to bring food round.'

'You don't need to but that does sound good.'

'Great.'

Molly walked away and Sherlock congratulated himself on setting up a reason for them to spend more time together. Now if he could just find a case that was more than a four his life would be complete.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The next day found him running late and he burst through the doors of the building and ran up the stairs to the first floor. He took a moment to get his bearings and check he was in the right place and then he pushed his way through the double doors on the right.

'Hi, sorry I'm a little late. You haven't started already have you?'

He was met with thirteen faces turning to him, most completely disinterested, the one at the front smiling welcomingly and one open mouthed with shock.

He grabbed a spare plastic chair and took it over to the semi-circle of people indicating for some of them to move up to make a space for him and then he sat himself down next to Molly.

'Hi darling, have I missed anything?' Then he quickly pressed his lips against hers. It was over in a couple of seconds but as he pulled away his mind was in turmoil and Molly looked as though she might pass out.

The leader of the group was a middle aged woman, divorced, mother of three, midwife turned health visitor. She was hiding a drinking habit and the fact that she'd recently started an affair with a woman. She smiled at him brightly.

'We'd just done introductions...that's all you've missed. I'm Marjorie, the health visitor here, I'll be running the ante-natal classes over the coming weeks. And you are...?'

'Holmes, Sherlock Holmes...' he ignored the gasps around the room that told him some of the participants recognised his name. 'I'm here with Molly.'

He clasped her hand in his and smiled as genuinely as he could, ignoring Molly's eyes boring into the side of his face.

'Oh that's good, right let's get on shall we.'

The class was mainly covering the different birthing options that would be available, including pain relief and the local hospitals and their facilities. There was also a chance for the various couples to get to know each other a bit more and ask any questions they might have. When they broke for luke warm tea and biscuits Molly pulled Sherlock to one side.

'What the hell are you doing here Sherlock?' Her voice was more of a hiss than a whisper and she looked furious.

'Well I knew you didn't have anyone to come with you, you said as much to Stamford yesterday, and I said I'd be here to support you so voila.' He smiled and held his hands out to the side almost theatrically.

'But you're supposed to come to every session, to learn how to support me through the birth.'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 'Yeesss...I'm not seeing the problem?'

'What the...Sherlock, for starters you aren't reliable and for another what on earth made you think I would want you present at the birth of my child?'

This time he looked and felt genuinely hurt. 'Molly, when I commit to something I commit one hundred percent. If I say I'm going to be there for you I will. I think I proved myself on that score when I shot Magnusson for John and Mary.'

This had Molly shushing him and looking around them nervously to make sure no one had overheard him. Sherlock just carried on.

'Are you saying that you don't want me at the birth, that you don't want my help?'

He could see how conflicted she was and he genuinely had no idea what her answer would be and he was surprised how relieved he was when she finally said that if he was sure then she'd be glad to have his support during the birth.

'I can't quite believe I'm agreeing to this but truth be told it will be a godsend. My mother isn't particularly interested since she starting dating this new guy that she's with and Meena will be in India, around the time of the birth, for her brother's wedding. John has Rosie and well...there isn't really anyone else that's both available and that I'd feel particularly comfortable with. Just...please don't let me down.'

'I won't Molly...I promise.' Once again he bent his head to kiss her but this time it was his more usual kiss on the cheek. It just felt safer than kissing her on the lips again and he knew that that was something he was going to have to think about further.

As the session finished Molly asked him if he still wanted to come back to hers for some pasta as agreed and together they walked back to her flat. It was late summer and a warm day and once again Sherlock crooked his elbow so that Molly could slip her arm through his. They were silent for a while but it was a comfortable silence, the silence that you can only get when two people have known each other for a long time.

It was Molly who finally spoke. 'I can't believe you want to do this. Why do you? Is it just boredom?' She chuckled, 'I won't mind if you say yes, I know what you're like.'

He smiled in return. 'Well, things have been a little quiet recently. But honestly, I don't want you to feel alone in this. I...I know what it's like to be alone and you're my friend. It's not as though I don't owe you.'

She hugged his arm a bit tighter. 'Sherlock, you don't owe me anything. Friendship isn't about making sure the scales are level. Please don't do this because you think you owe me.'

He nodded his head. 'OK! How about I'm doing it because I want to? Anyway, just think of the upside, I could do experiments on your placenta.'

Even Molly wrinkled her nose up at this and laughed. 'Eww that's disgusting Sherlock, you are not going anywhere near my placenta.'

He chuckled, glad to see her happy. 'Fair enough, maybe you could get me some eyes instead...to make up for the loss.'

'You are incorrigible, but I'll see what I can do.'

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

It was two weeks later when John received a surprising text from Greg.

**John, is there something going on between Sherlock and Molly that I should be aware of? Only he just left a crime scene saying that he has an ante natal class to attend! GL**

For once in his life John was speechless, staring at the screen for a good ten seconds before replying.

**He left a crime scene? For Molly? Maybe there's hope for them yet. John**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks as though Sherlock is on his best behaviour and supporting Molly…question is will it last and will he end up breaking his promise?
> 
> Oh and whilst I remember I'm currently counting down to Letters Live this weekend. I'm sad that Loo won't be reading this year and Andrew Scott is busy with Hamlet but I'm hoping for one of the cast to read…keep your fingers crossed for me xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeee….so just over 24 hours until I go to Letters Live. Whilst I'm looking forward to the event itself it's much more about a night away with my mate with no hubby or kids and just acting like we're teenagers again. Can't wait!

John caught up with Molly the next time he was following Sherlock around on one of his cases. He'd gone to pick up a file whilst his royal pain in the arse was downstairs tearing strips off of the poor pathologist who was standing in for Molly. It wasn't that the guy wasn't good, he was perfectly competent but Sherlock just unnerved him and that made him slow and unsure in his answers which just made Sherlock worse. It was the very opposite of a virtuous circle and John had been glad to get out of there.

'Hey Molls, how are you and how's the baby?' He went over and kissed Molly on her cheek. They'd become very close since Mary had died but not quite as close as Sherlock had implied...that still made John incensed when he remembered it.

'Hi John, I'm not too bad. Almost seven months gone now and my back knows it. It's not helping sitting around here doing paperwork all day. I'm itching to get my hands back on a dead body.'

John snorted with laughter. 'Well, that's not something you hear every day from a pregnant woman.'

Molly chuckled as well. 'No, I suppose not. How's Rosie, has she managed that first step on her own yet?'

'Yes, thank God, she was driving me to despair with all the holding onto furniture walking; I thought she'd never pluck up the confidence. It just feels like another milestone that Mary's missing though and they're never going to end are they...first Birthday, first day at school, first date...'

He took a deep breath to steady himself and gave a weak smile when Molly put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. She didn't need to say anything, he knew she shared his pain.

'But come on, cheer me up. Tell me how Sherlock's been with these ante-natal classes because I still can't believe he's going along to them. Greg said he even left a crime scene the other day. It's got him quite intrigued; he wanted to know if there was something going on between you two.'

He kept his tone jokey but he was as eager as Greg to know the answer and he tried to look out for any sign on Molly's face that Sherlock might have been more open about his feelings with her. He was still convinced that Sherlock loved this woman but just hadn't processed and accepted it yet.

Molly blushed and looked down at her papers, fiddling with a stray paperclip.

'I know, I'm still a little surprised myself, it's like when he threw himself into planning your wedding isn't it. I think he just needs to keep himself occupied. It hasn't all been plain sailing though.'

'Go on, what's he done?'

Molly smiled one of her smiles where the dimples appeared on her cheeks and John wished all over again that he felt more for her and that she wasn't in love with his best friend. They could have been so good together; it would have been easy for them.

'Well first of all he couldn't understand why we were taking a baby first aid class, kept going on about the fact that I was a doctor and probably knew more than the trainer who he had loudly deemed was incompetent. Then when we had the tour of the hospital unit he almost got into a fist fight with one of the other dads to be. He accused him of fraudulently claiming he was in work when he'd obviously recently lost his job and then went on to say there should be a test or a licence before some people should be allowed to have kids.'

John's eyes widened in shock. 'Dear God...what happened then?'

'The other guy called him an arrogant twat and swung a punch at him but Sherlock just side stepped him and the poor bloke ended up crashing into a nearby hoist and knocking himself out. Anyway, that couple asked to be transferred onto another class and the health visitor made me have a word with Sherlock. He's promised to be on his best behaviour from now on but who knows. Life with Sherlock is never straight forward is it?'

She had such an indulgent smile on her face and John couldn't help but think, once again, how perfect she was for his friend.

'No it never is, talking of I'd better get back downstairs. I'll see you soon OK.'

'Definitely, I'll be over Saturday to look after Rosie for you.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

A week later and Sherlock was finally back in Baker St, weeks later than expected due to a problem with the electrics followed by Sherlock's bedroom having a repaint; Mrs Hudson had insisted as she felt she wouldn't get another chance like this one. Now he was all settled back in he couldn't be more happy. They'd even had the flat warming party which had consisted of John and Rosie, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Mike Stamford and his wife, Greg and his on again/off again wife, Anderson (sigh) and Donovan (double sigh). He could put up with it all though because he was back home and because it had put a smile on Molly's face again.

He'd noticed recently that she'd been a bit down again but emotions and emotional, pregnant women really weren't his area and he wasn't sure what, if anything he should do. He had thought about discussing it with John but each time he brought up Molly John seemed to start dropping sly comments and innuendos about himself and Molly getting together and it was tedious. Not that he could hand on heart say it wasn't something he hadn't thought about, particularly after that kiss at the doctor's surgery.

He had thought long and hard about his reactions to that kiss, he'd expected to feel like he always did when kissing someone and that was bored and a little repulsed but it had been completely the opposite. Even though it had been fleeting it had occupied far more space in his brain than it ought to and he had spent far longer thinking about it than the latest murder case; though that had been child's play to solve...he wondered at times for Lestrade's mental capabilities when he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

He did think, however, that now was not the time to pursue anything or, in fact, make any decisions about Molly; she had enough on her plate with the pregnancy without him adding to it. Maybe it would be something that he could revisit after the birth.

On the whole he had kept to his promise to himself not to further investigate the father of Molly's baby but he had to admit that following the flat warming event he had had his suspicions about Greg. He certainly classed as a married man and yet Sherlock knew that he'd always found Molly attractive and he hadn't liked the length of time they had embraced for at the party. It had been a good two seconds longer that her embrace with John and he himself hadn't even got a hug from her...not that that was surprising in itself; Molly rarely, if ever, initiated any physical contact with him. He put that down to her long standing feelings for him, brought into even sharper focus since Eurus had forced them into the open; which reminded him, he was due to travel to Sherrinford at the end of the month to see her.

He stood and went around the back of the chair to pick up his violin to carry on working on the piece he was writing for her. He'd found his music, and composing in particular, very therapeutic since that awful time. He had had to come to terms not only with having a sister he'd had no memory of but also the fact that she'd killed his best friend and he'd repressed the whole lot. The part that had frightened him (and that was an emotion he hated having) the most was the feeling of his brain working against him, betraying him. What else did he not know? What else could he be repressing?

He decided to go and see Molly before he left for the trip. He texted her during the day to make sure she was free and he picked up a pizza on the way ensuring they didn't put any soft cheese onto Molly's half. He'd been reading up on pregnancy... wanting to make sure he didn't inadvertently get her any foods that she wasn't allowed to eat. Though unsurprisingly there seemed to be no consensus by so called medical professionals as to what was safe and what wasn't. He was amazed pregnant women found anything suitable that wasn't unsafe, low in nutrients, high in fats and whatever other rules people found to impose upon them. From what John had said that advice just became even more finger-pointing, judgmental and officious when it came to children's diets and upbringing.

It was just after seven when he arrived and when Molly opened the door he could tell she'd not long since showered and redressed. She smiled warmly at him and he seemed to feel his heart swell in his chest. Her bump was even more pronounced now slowing down her walking pace and making it harder for her to get up off the settee which, he deduced, was why it had taken her five seconds longer than normal to answer the door.

'Hey Sherlock, why the visit? I thought you'd feel like you've seen too much of me this last couple of weeks what with the party, the ante natal classes and all those tests you were doing in the lab.'

He found himself wanting to say that he could never see too much of her but it seemed unnecessarily sentimental and so he bit it back. 'I just wanted to let you know that I'll be unavailable over the weekend. I'm off to Sherrinford on Friday and won't get back until late on Sunday.'

Molly had found them both plates and had carried them through into the front room whilst Sherlock followed with the pizza; he'd already rid himself of his coat and jacket. They sat together on the small settee and he gestured for her to get the first slice.

'Sherrinford, is that the place where your sister is kept?' He saw her face flush as she mentioned his sister and he knew she must be remembering that phone call. They had only discussed it briefly after the event when Sherlock came around to explain what had happened and why he'd had to make it but he knew it still hurt her to think of it, as it did him.

'Yes, I try to get out there every couple of months and given the fact that you'll be giving birth in the next few weeks I thought I should get my visit in and make it a bit longer in case I can't get back there in the near future.'

Molly took a deep breath and nodded. 'How is she? Any change?'

Sherlock shrugged. 'Not much. Mycroft and I have both tried to connect with her. The closest I've come is through music, we both play the violin you see, we used to play together as children. I've been writing a new piece of music for her and I hope she'll engage with it.'

'I'm sure she will, your music is beautiful. I still remember the piece you wrote for Mary and John's wedding, it almost made me cry, probably would have if I'd been anywhere other than a public setting.'

He smiled, acknowledging her compliment before continuing. 'I'm sure nothing will happen whilst I'm away but if it does you can always contact Mycroft and he can arrange for me to get back.'

'OK.'

They ate together in silence for a few minutes but then Molly dropped a bombshell.

'I've been thinking Sherlock, maybe I should tell the baby's dad about the pregnancy. What do you think?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, I love to leave you with a cliff hanger. Should she tell or not tell and what do you think Sherlock's advice will be? These questions are probably all the more difficult for you what with not knowing who the father is…..and I'm still not going to tell you but I love hearing your theories…the right name has been mentioned, that's all I'll say ;) xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many different reactions to the cliff-hanger…I love it. And can I apologise to any of you that didn't get a reply to your review, it's been such a busy weekend and I started to lose track of who I'd replied to and who I hadn't. Just know that I loved reading every single one!
> 
> As for my weekend away in London at Letters Live it was brilliant. We had the Master himself, John Simm, Amanda Abbington, Judge Rob Rinder, Alan Carr and many others and it was amazing. I'm converted and I'll be eagerly looking out for tickets for next year. Full details will be on tumblr (same user name) at some point when I get round to writing it.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me, on with the story.

Sherlock was surprised by the intensity of his feelings when Molly asked him if she should tell the father about the baby.

'No, no you shouldn't tell him.'

He knew he'd spoken too sharply by the way Molly jumped slightly and looked at him in confusion. He had to make a conscious effort to calm himself but it was difficult. All he felt was a well of anger and jealousy towards this man. He would share a bond with Molly, even if they never moved on into a relationship he would be there in her life...the father of her child...forever.

'Oh, I...I thought you'd say the opposite, that I should tell him. Doesn't he deserve to know? Maybe I misjudged him.'

'Molly, you made that decision very early on and you were firm in your belief that he wouldn't want to be a father, that he had other priorities. Are you sure this isn't more about you feeling scared about becoming a single parent?' Even as he said it he knew it was a low card to play but he was really struggling to understand the intensity of his own reaction to her suggestion.

'I...I don't know...maybe. I mean it's scary the thought of being a single mum, bringing the baby back here on my own. I mean look at this place, I haven't had time to do anything, to make up a nursery. And the thought of being here by myself...'

She broke off and he heard the worry in her voice before she shook herself and smiled at him. 'What am I like? Just ignore me, I'm a strong, confident woman and I know I can do this. I just….well, I just have a wobble every so often.'

Sherlock threw the remains of his pizza onto his plate and sat back thinking for a moment.

'Listen Molly, would it help if you moved into Baker St? Not for ever, just for the last couple of weeks of your pregnancy and the first few weeks after the birth. John's old room is available and at least myself and Mrs Hudson would be around to help...you wouldn't be alone. And once you feel more confident you can come back home.'

He watched as Molly chewed on her lower lip, her brow furrowing in a way that made him want to lean forward and smooth it out with his thumb.

'Can I come back to you on that one? It does sound very appealing but I want to say yes for the right reasons.'

Sherlock scoffed. 'What other reasons could there be?' But as he said the words and saw Molly's blush he knew exactly what she was worried about. She was concerned she'd be saying yes in order to spend more time with the man she'd said she was in love with. Sherlock found in that moment that he didn't care why she said yes, he just wanted her to.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

A few days later he was flying into Sherrinford, the helicopter circling the island in the middle of a roiling, angry sea. Each time Sherlock came back to the island an avalanche of memories and emotions would hit him anew. He had spent some of the worst moments of his life here in these rooms and no amount of cathartic violin playing and family bonding would erase them. He wanted to understand his sister but he wasn't sure he would ever forgive her for the pain and damage she had caused him. His whole life had been shaped by her actions and a young boy, his best friend, had died; his family left to grieve with no body and no closure for almost thirty years.

The one thing that had happened was that it had brought Mycroft and himself closer together as brothers. Sherlock understood more now about why Mycroft had done and said some of the things he had and he had promised him that he would no longer have to shoulder the burden of Eurus alone. Consequently they had worked together to improve the security around her to ensure that she would never again be able to wreak the havoc that she had before.

They had also both had to support their parents in the knowledge that not only was their daughter still alive but that she had gone on to kill more people and additionally that she had tried to hurt and even kill both Sherlock and Mycroft. It had been a lot for one family to handle and coming back to this place each time just compounded that. It felt as though Molly, her baby and Rosie were the only pure, untainted things in his life.

When he entered the room and spoke to his sister there was no sign that she had heard him or was even aware of his arrival. She sat with her back to him and ignored everything and so he took out his violin and started to play. It was a couple of minutes in when he started to play the new piece and she slowly turned around and cocked her head to one side piercing him with that unblinking stare that she sometimes employed. He knew that she was deducing him through his music and as always he was intrigued to see what she saw.

As it came to an end she stood and walked closer to the glass and he remembered how it had felt when their hands had met that first time.

'Something's changed; you're different than you were when you first came here.'

He was astonished that she had spoken to him. As far as he was aware she hadn't spoken to anybody since she'd been recaptured. He dissembled and tried not to let his shock show. 'Hardly surprising given everything I found out and everything you put us through.'

She shrugged and waved her hand effectively dismissing all of his trauma.

'That's not it; no…I think you have embraced all those complicated little emotions haven't you. How is Doctor Hooper?'

She smiled and it made Sherlock feel slightly sick. Even though she was secure in this unit the thought of what she could and probably would do to Molly should she ever escape didn't bear thinking about.

'Mycroft will be visiting you next time. I'll be unavailable for the next few weeks. Our parents are also going to come with him.'

His deflection didn't work though...he had no idea how she knew him so well from so few interactions.

'Hmm, what would make you unavailable...obviously not work, that never lasts long enough. Something personal then, something connected to Molly Hooper...you are always so keen for me not to dwell on her. She's not ill, that would have told in your music and you aren't yet together but there's something there...some tether...'

She turned and walked around the small space before turning back to him as she reached the back of the room.

'My congratulations brother. Will I have a niece or a nephew?'

'The baby isn't mine.' As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd said too much and he could have kicked himself.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Really? But she is pregnant, good to know.'

She sat down. 'Play for me Sherlock, I need to think.' Then she closed her eyes.

He played for almost another hour but she made no other move to conversation and when he told her he was leaving there was no other response from her. He didn't get much sleep that night, thinking about his sister and those events...he rarely did sleep following a meeting with her. He visited again the next day but to no avail, there was no further communication and he left the island feeling as disconcerted as he always did from his interactions with her.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

When he got back to London late on the Sunday he found the first person he wanted to see was Molly. His feet seemed to take him to Barts of their own accord, knowing that she should be finishing up her shift soon. He felt at peace and calm when he was with her, and after his time with Eurus peace was just what he needed but when he arrived at the labs Molly was nowhere to be found.

He eventually tracked down Stamford only to find that Molly had been sent home from work earlier that day as she hadn't been feeling well. He checked his messages angry to see that there was nothing from her and equally angry with Stamford that she had been sent home alone.

He swept out of Barts and immediately hailed a cab sending a text message off to Molly asking for an update on how she was feeling. After five minutes there was no response and he felt both irritated and concerned at not hearing from her.

When he finally got to the flat he hesitated, if she was asleep he didn't want to make her get up just to let him in but he knew, from repeated conversations and incidents with John, that letting himself in wasn't always a good idea...you couldn't always unsee things and deleting didn't always work.

In the end he pulled out his keys and found the one that Molly had given him when he was using her flat as a bolt hole; that had been when Janine was in and out of his flat and he just couldn't relax there so he'd often used Molly's flat and bedroom when he knew she was at work.

It was all quiet as he entered. He hung up his Belstaff and jacket and then went through into the main body of the flat. There was no sign of her in the front room, kitchen or bathroom so that just left the bedroom. He knocked lightly and pushed the door open. 'Molly, it's just me. I wanted to check you were OK.'

The room was fairly dark but he could easily make out the shape of Molly in the bed so he pushed the door open a bit more and made his way in. He saw her lift her head and look at him sleepily.

'Sherlock? I've just got a headache and I'm tired. I just can't seem to sleep at the moment.'

He sat down on the edge of her bed and put his hand on her head checking her temperature but she felt fairly cool to his touch.

'Why can't you sleep? Do you need me to call John, get him to check you over?'

'No, please don't...and it's just the baby and my back. I can't seem to get comfy. They tell you to use pillows but they aren't helping...I think that's causing the headache...just lack of sleep.'

He nodded his head and thought for a moment before unlacing his shoes and removing his socks.

'What are you doing?'

'Well I'm tired myself Molly and maybe you can use me instead of a pillow.'

'What...no, you can't do that?'

He chuckled at how high and shocked her voice sounded but he was undeterred and he lifted the light covers and slid into the bed next to her.

'Why can't I? Come on, it's worth a try isn't it?' He settled himself so he was comfy and then lifted his arm so she could move against him. It took her a moment but then she slowly shifted over putting her head against his shoulder and letting her bump partly rest on his stomach with her leg over his. He settled his arm around her shoulder but rolled his eyes in the darkness as he felt how stiff she was.

'It might help if you try and relax. I won't bite, I promise.'

'I know, it's just...well this just feels really odd. I know you don't like physical contact so...' she let the sentence die and he sighed, wondering how he could word his response.

'You're right I don't like unwanted or unnecessary physical contact on the whole but...this is different Molly. You need it and I'm not averse to it. Now be honest, are you comfortable?'

She nodded her head against his shoulder and he hugged her to him a little more. 'Then try to get some sleep.'

He finally felt her relax against him and a few minutes later her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Eurus's reactions and the way the story is progressing. I'll be honest that I'm progressing Molly's pregnancy quite fast as nine months is a long time to fill so for those wondering how she has got to almost eight months pregnant that's why.
> 
> And whilst I'm not (and wasn't) opposed to sex whilst pregnant I won't be asking whether Molly and Sherlock should 'get it on' now they're in bed together ;). I think it's still a little soon don't you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea when I started this was a whodunnit it would turn into. I love your confidence and equally your unconfidence in citing who you think the father is and all I can say is I hope you won't be disappointed (I don't think you will be). Anyway, thank you for everything, your reviews, kudos and favourites.

Sherlock lay in the dark listening to Molly's steady breathing and he tried to still his mind and rest but all he could think about was how right Molly felt in his arms. He could feel her hair under his hand and he couldn't resist lightly running his fingers through it feeling how soft it was. His reactions to her hadn't diminished over the last few weeks but had rather intensified. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted it to continue. Somehow, bit by bit, she was becoming the most important person in his life and he didn't know how to stop it or even if he wanted to.

She shifted slightly against him and he held his breath, his hand stilling, not wanting to wake her. But when it happened again he paused, it wasn't Molly moving, it was the baby. He took a shaky breath and then gently put his free hand on Molly's belly and waited...there it was again. There was a foot or an elbow pressing against his hand and for a moment he was overwhelmed with longing. He had never considered children, never hope for them or needed them...but here, in the dark, with Molly in his arms and her baby moving under his hand he found himself wishing that he had been the father.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock woke soon after Molly when he heard her let out a low moan and then start to sit up. He was used to being woken unexpectedly so he came too quickly sitting up and clicking on the light on the bedside cabinet.

'Molly, what's wrong?'

'I...I don't know. I feel queasy and my head hurts.'

He immediately stood so he could go and get his phone. 'Wait here, I'm calling John. I'll get you some water as well.'

It was just before midnight and Sherlock scrunched up his nose in concern. Pre-Rosie John would have come over at the drop of a hat but he might not be able to now.

John answered after the fifth ring sounding bleary and Sherlock knew he had woken him. He quickly explained Molly's symptoms and asked if John could come and check on her.

'Give me fifteen minutes. You're lucky, Harry's staying over for a couple of nights so Rosie will be OK.'

Sherlock took the water back to Molly and now that his eyes were used to the light he could see how pale and ill she looked...he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have just called an ambulance but when he mentioned it to Molly she just scoffed.

'I'm sure I'm fine, don't fuss. Could you help me up though? I need the loo.'

He came around to her side of the bed and helped her to stand and stayed with her as she walked to the bathroom. She seemed unsteady in her feet and he chivvied John under his breath, urging his friend to get there as soon as possible.

When she'd finished he helped her through to the front room at her bequest. She argued that she'd spent too long in bed and she needed to sit rather than lie down again. He noticed as she walked that her ankles were starting to swell so, putting the door on the catch for John, he sat with her on the settee making her lie with her feet across him so that they were raised up a little. He took one foot in his hand and started to massage it hoping to relieve any pressure and fluid build up.

Molly had initially protested but as he started to push his thumb up her instep she let out a groan which made him chuckle and her blush.

'God, you're good at this. When did you learn to give foot massages.'

He sighed. 'Janine liked them so I had to learn.'

As he said the words he felt guilty. Not for having used Janine for a case but for the sudden wince of pain that he saw pass over Molly's face. He had never really considered how his actions might have affected Molly but it suddenly seemed cruel and stupid and he wished that either he'd never done it or that he'd explained to Molly in advance so she would have known why he was doing it.

He cleared his throat suddenly feeling a need to explain himself.

'You know there was never anything emotional on my side towards Janine. I mean, I never cared for her in that way.'

She gave him a weak smile and it made his heart clench in his chest. 'I know….it doesn't matter, you don't have to explain yourself to me.'

He frowned. 'Yes, yes I do. I have never felt for anyone in that way...at least not until...'

The front door was pushed open and John called out a cheery hello as he made his way into the front room. Sherlock saw his look of shock at seeing the two of them looking so cosy but thankfully he didn't say anything. Instead he just put his medical bag down on the table and smiled at Molly. 'Shall we have a look at you then Molls. Sherlock said you've been having headaches and feel a bit sick is that right?'

As she answered he took out various bits of equipment so he could check her pulse, her temperature and her blood pressure. As he did the latter Sherlock could see him frowning before taking a second reading and he knew that there was something wrong. He found himself feeling anxious and sitting forward waiting to hear what John would say. He had gone through the options in his own mind and the one which stood out, particularly if Molly's blood pressure was high, was pre-eclampsia.

'Well...John...what is it? Come on man, spit it out.'

Without knowing how he found himself holding Molly's small hand in his own and he squeezed it lightly to try to comfort her.

'Well, I don't want to concern you too much Molly but your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like it to be. I'm sure you know what that could mean given your other symptoms.'

Her voice was barely a whisper as she voiced what Sherlock had been thinking.

John nodded his head. 'I think we should get you to Barts just to be on the safe side; have you checked out properly. We might as well take a cab; you won't be classed as urgent so any ambulance would take longer to get here than us making our own way there.' He smiled comfortingly, patting her shoulder giving her the full on bedside manner of a reassurance doctor. It made Sherlock more worried rather than less but he didn't say anything not wanting to upset Molly more than she already was.

She directed him to where her birthing bag was in her room and he went to collect it picking up the extra items that she kept shouting through to him but eventually they were all packed up and ready to go.

They helped Molly out of the flat, letting her neighbour know their plans so she could pop in every so often and keep an eye on Toby. Sherlock knew that John was watching his interactions with Molly; he kept looking at him suspiciously and he knew that His friend was desperate to ask him what was going on between them...he just hoped he wouldn't ask in front of Molly.

John's presence at the hospital helped to smooth Molly's progress through Accident and Emergency and within an hour she was settled on the maternity ward in a private room that Sherlock had insisted she have and that he pay for. His complete horror at the idea of her being on a ward sharing with other people had made her giggle but she'd reluctantly admitted that, yes, she would prefer her own room if one was available.

By the time she was settled in she'd had blood pressure checks, given a urine sample and blood sample and she'd been prescribed Labetalol to try to bring down her blood pressure. The doctor had confirmed that they would be keeping her in indefinitely and that she'd be having an ultrasound the next day to check the flow of blood through the placenta and make sure the baby was alright.

John had left soon after she'd been admitted, needing to get some sleep before the next day when he was working as a locum in a local surgery covering holiday leave. Sherlock stayed as long as he could but eventually the ward nurse gave him a five minute warning.

He put his coat on and then came and sat on Molly's bed pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as he looked down on her. He was happy she was being looked after but he hated leaving her.

'I've texted the situation to Stamford so you don't have to worry about letting him know. He said he'd pop up to visit you and see how you are when he's in work tomorrow. I'll be back mid-morning and I'm also going to get Mrs Hudson to fix up John's old room for you...no arguments OK!'

She took a deep, shuddering breath and then nodded her head, 'OK...and Sherlock, thank you so much for everything. For being here, for looking after me...I don't know what...' she started to cry, brushing her tears away with her hand. 'Sorry...I know you don't like people crying all over you...I'm just being silly and emotional.'

He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek wiping her tears away on one side with his thumb. 'Molly, you're my friend...you're more than my friend and you are allowed to be emotional. I'm sure I'll cope. Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow.'

He hesitated but then bent to press a kiss to her forehead. As he pulled away he saw her eyes were still closed, a small smile playing on her lips and he found he couldn't swallow, his mouth felt dry and his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew in that moment that he loved her...he truly loved her but he couldn't tell her. Not now, not with all this going on, he couldn't be that selfish. He needed to wait.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly ended up being kept in for over two weeks before the doctors finally decided that the baby was strong enough for her to be induced. Sherlock had tried to visit at least once a day, sometimes more and only missed two separate days when he was busy with cases for Lestrade. He had hoped that Molly would be released so she could come back to Baker St with him but it wasn't to be. By the time they mentioned inducing the baby both Molly and Sherlock eagerly agreed. If life in the hospital was boring for Sherlock when he visited it had been beyond tedious for Molly. She hated it in there.

On the morning of the induction Sherlock felt a restless nervousness that he only usually felt when he was going into a life or death situation and what made it ten times worse was that the outcome was completely out of his control. He was utterly dependent on the doctors to help Molly; he was just there as support, window dressing even, and he was completely out of his depth. He dressed for comfort over style; pulling out a little worn pair of jeans and a t shirt. It was so hot in the hospital and he was likely to be there some time that a suit was not the way to go. He checked and double checked the time and then set off not wanting to be late, knowing that if he was nervous Molly would be even more so. This was it, the moment they'd been building up to for the last nine months. The game...was on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologise now if any of the medical stuff was incorrect. I have a close friend who suffered from pre-eclampsia with her first and so I've used some of that and google to fill in the blanks.
> 
> Anyway, the baby will arrive very, very soon are you ready for the birth?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, are you ready for the birth? Is anybody ever ready? I know I certainly wasn't…both times. So how will Molly and Sherlock each cope…read on to find out.

The birth was equally one of the most boring things and one of the most amazingly stimulating things that he had ever endured. Waiting for the drugs to kick in and for Molly to start labour took hours and Sherlock had never been good with being patient. John found him near the Main entrance about three hours in, smoking a cigarette, his second in ten minutes as he desperately looked for something to still his mind. Molly had told him to go and do some experiments in the lab and she'd have him called when things got started but he'd vowed to see this through and he was determined to...well, apart from the odd back to back cigarettes.

The funniest thing so far had been Molly's reaction to his outfit. If he'd ever doubted whether she still fancied him he didn't need to doubt it any longer. It wasn't helping her that the hormones running through her system to aid the labour were also making her feel horny. Sherlock could see every sign of it from her flushed face when she looked at him, her dilated eyes and the way that they kept raking over his body...Molly normally kept that in check but not this morning.

John slapped him on the back making him cough. 'Hey, how's it going?'

Sherlock huffed. 'It's not, well it is but slowly. She's about three centimetres dilated, pain isn't particularly bad so far but she's getting to the point of needing gas and air.'

John nodded. 'OK! Sounds about right so far and at least you have one up on me and Mary...Molly made it to the hospital.' He grinned and Sherlock remembered back to that night in the car. For one horrific moment he had thought that he'd be helping Mary give birth in the back of the vehicle but the ambulance came out to meet them and she'd gave birth in that with Sherlock happily waiting outside trying to block out the sounds coming from inside. He had no escape clause this time.

John left him finishing the cigarette whilst he popped up to see Molly, giving Sherlock a bit more of a break. He went and grabbed a coffee downstairs in the morgue swapping words with Stamford and giving him a quick update. He didn't want to drink the coffee in front of Molly as she was nil by mouth in case they needed to switch to a caesarean...if he turned up with coffee in her current mood she'd probably slap him.

By the time he got back things were starting to progress and he felt even more helpless in the face of her pain than he had ever felt before. It seemed to be relentless with one contraction almost blending into another. Molly clung to his hand barely hearing anything he said as she just focused on controlling the pain, trying to find a way through it. She sucked on the gas and air so hard that she ended up biting through the plastic mouth guard and when the midwife asked him to reduce her usage of it he actually thought she might punch him.

The sweat was drenching her and the only soothing thing he seemed able to do without abuse was to pat her face with a damp cloth. He was starting to wonder if she even wanted him there but when he offered to leave he was shocked by her response.

'Don't you fucking go anywhere. If I've got to fucking suffer through this you can suck it up and suffer with me.'

He didn't think he'd ever even heard Molly swear before let alone so vociferously. This whole experience was so far outside his comfort zone but he knew he couldn't let her down and so he hung on in there trying to help and not get too much in the way.

Finally the midwife confirmed that they were ready for Molly to start pushing. Because they were monitoring the baby's heartbeat with strap on sensors Molly was confined to her bed so her feet were placed in stirrups and they dropped the bottom third of the bed down so the medical staff could access her more easily. From their previous conversations Sherlock knew he was under strict instructions to stay topside and not watch the baby come out; although Molly was now so focused on pushing that he didn't think she'd be aware of even care where he was.

The midwife officiously bustled around. 'Dad, move your stool a bit further back so we can make room for the instrument tray.'

'The name's Sher...'

'I don't have time for learning names; you're not the only couple I'm attending to this evening. It's simpler to just be dad and mum; now move your stool.'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and was about to give some scathing retort based on his quick deduction of her when Molly's grip tightened painfully around his hand. He swung his head round to look at her.

'Don't you fucking dare Sherlock, not today.'

He took a deep breath and nodded only to end up letting out a strangled cry of pain as Molly started to bear down and push; gripping his hand so tight that he thought she might actually break bones. He wanted to pull it away but it was as though it was trapped in a vice.

All of a sudden there was a swell of activity in the room. They went from one midwife to what seemed like a bus load of people. Sherlock had no idea who they all were or what they were doing but equipment was wheeled in, a doctor in a white coat was assessing Molly, scales were being set up in a corner, a cot being brought in and all the while Molly was alternating between breathing as they'd been taught in ante natal and crying out in pain as she pushed the baby out.

The one time he did get moved and took a momentary glance at the part of the bed that had dropped down beneath Molly's legs all he saw was blood, lots and lots of blood. His head calculated that it wasn't enough to be concerned about but his heart was overwhelmed with terror that Molly might not even make it, that she could die in childbirth. His mind started recalling all those statistics, all the causes of death in labour and for once in his life he cursed his mind palace. He'd rather be ignorant of it all.

Finally…..finally after what seemed like a lifetime he heard that first wailing cry of a newborn infant and it hit him like a freight train. They lifted up this tiny, red, wriggling scrap and when he turned to Molly he saw the unmitigated joy on her face, her eyes lighting up and her arms already reaching for him...and it was a him. She held him for a couple of minutes but then the midwife came to take him to be measured and weighed and go through the AGPAR test that they'd been told about in advance.

'It'll only be a few minutes mum; dad can come with us and keep an eye on his son. You still have a bit of work to do with the placenta and a tiny little bit of stitching and we'll be back before you know it.'

Molly turned to Sherlock pleading with him to go with the baby and he stood in a daze and followed the midwife over to the other side of the room watching with his heart in his throat as the midwife ran through the checks before giving the tiny new life a quick clean. She wrapped him in a warm blanket and then turned to Sherlock with a bright smile and he briefly considered whether she didn't have the best job in the world.

'Here you go, Dad, you have a perfectly healthy son. Why don't you have a quick cuddle with him and then take him back to mum, she'll be wanting to let him have a suckle and have his first feed.'

He had got used to Rosie and her rumbustious size and strength but holding this little baby felt scary. He felt an overwhelming wave of protectiveness towards him and knew instinctively that he would kill to protect him. He moved the blanket a little, as he slowly made his way back to Molly, so he could see his face more clearly. All he'd seen so far had been a red, angry face with eyes squeezed shut and mouth open screaming as he'd been delivered but he was quieter now, calmer, making little sucking noises. But as he looked down on Molly's son it was as though all the air left the room in a split second. His feet stopped moving and he just stood staring down at a face that was so inherently familiar that he knew immediately who the father must be and he was consumed by anger.

'Sherlock, Sherlock...is he alright? What's wrong? Please...'

It took all the strength he had to force his feet to move once more and to take the baby over to Molly. He could hear the concern in her voice and he wanted to say something to comfort her but he knew the words would taste like ashes in his mouth. He had to get out of there; he couldn't stay… not now.

Silently he passed the boy to Molly and he knew she was looking at him in confusion. She could always tell when something was bothering him and today was no exception but he didn't want to have this conversation with her, at least not here and not now.

'I...I have to go.'

The seriousness of his voice must have alerted her to what he'd found out because her eyes took on a panicked edge and she immediately reached to catch hold of his arm, trying to stop him.

'Please Sherlock, I can explain.'

'No, Molly, I can't. Not now...just...just let me go.'

He saw the heartbreak in her eyes but she released her grip and let him walk away. He knew exactly where he needed to go and he pushed his way out of the double doors of the maternity unit; his anger increasing with every step he took. His mind was still reeling from what he'd seen, from what he'd deduced but the how...that was what he couldn't understand...how had this happened? He hadn't seen this coming at all, of all the men she could have slept with, all the men that could have fathered her son why did it have to be this one?

He was too buzzed to take a taxi, instead using the walk to that bastard's house to calm his brain and try to order his thoughts but it was no good and as he arrived he knew he was still too emotional and angry.

He ran up the steps to his house and leant on the buzzer waiting impatiently for the door to be answered and when it did he felt bile rising up in his throat.

His brother looked his normal debonair self as he answered the door. 'Sherlock, what an unexpected...'

He didn't get any further before Sherlock punched him square in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? Has Sherlock made the right call and the right deduction here? I'm very excited to hear your feedback from this chapter and if you're wondering I should be back Sunday with an update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we finally are, at the big reveal. Before we go on though I want to apologise for not being able to reply to many of your comments this weekend. I've been away and it's all been a bit hectic and I figured you would rather I cracked on with editing and posting this chapter rather than delaying. I have enjoyed each and every review though so thank you, all of you xxx

Mycroft fell backwards onto the floor clutching at his bloodied nose. He had one hand to his face and the other held up trying to fend his brother off as Sherlock advanced.

'You fucking bastard, Mycroft. How could you? You of all people must have known how I felt about Molly Hooper even when I didn't know it myself so how could you? And to just walk away...'

He raised his fist again but the initial burst of anger had gone out of him and he was not a man prone to unnecessary violence; in the end he just let it drop to his side. He turned and walked a step or two away, trying to control his feelings, before turning back; watching his brother sit up and fish in his pocket for a handkerchief so he could dab at his nose.

He sniffed and winced. 'I knew you were slow Sherlock but I never realised you were an actual idiot.'

Sherlock jammed his fisted hands into his jean pockets and narrowed his eyes at his brother. 'What?'

'I take it Miss Hooper has had the baby...and what...it looks like a Holmes?' Mycroft nodded his head to himself and Sherlock felt the anger and jealousy rising in him again. It was like vomit in the back of his throat.

'You know it did and for your information it's not an it but a he. You have a son Mycroft. Do you even care...at all?'

'Oh yes, I care, but not as a father. A Holmes baby is a miraculous thing given the two of us but for you to come to the conclusion that it...he...must be mine is what's stupid.'

For the second time in an hour Sherlock felt his world tilting on its axis. He was starting to comprehend what his brother was saying but it was impossible...it must be impossible. He said as much out loud and Mycroft scoffed.

'From memory, and believe me this is something I have double-checked brother, just under nine months ago you had restarted your drug habit following the unfortunate death of Mary Watson. During one of your many highs my men reported that you visited the flat of one Doctor Hooper and that you stayed there the whole night. Now, given that information, what can you deduce about the parentage of her baby?'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had eventually been cleaned up and transferred back into her private room so she could spend some time resting and bonding with her new baby. She had strict instructions to ring the buzzer should she need assistance with anything but other than that she was alone with her son.

She felt a staggering amount of love for him, her eyes drinking in every detail; holding him, touching his tiny nose, feeling his hand tightly gripping her finger. He was perfect...absolutely perfect and he looked just like Sherlock; the same eyes and that little Cupid's bow mouth.

'Hey little one, I'm your mummy. I love you so, so much...you have no idea how much.'

The only fly in the ointment had been Sherlock's reaction and she couldn't blame him. She should have said something, she should have told him. She hadn't even considered that he would see his son and work it all out. She was stupid...stupid, stupid, stupid.

She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering back to that night...the one that was seared into her memory. She'd gone to bed early, exhausted after pulling a double-shift covering for Mike who'd been off sick at the time. It had been an awful time. Mary had only been dead for just under two months, John and Sherlock weren't talking and she'd been spending every spare moment looking after Rosie to help John out. On top of that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sherlock for almost a fortnight and she was worried about him.

She'd fallen asleep quickly but woken up with a start a few hours later as she realised there was someone not just in her flat but in her room. Within a split second all her senses were on red alert and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

'Who...who's there?' She felt ridiculous even as she said it but the answering chuckle had her falling back onto her pillow in relief.

'Sherlock,' she whispered. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Looking for you...who else would I be looking for in your flat?'

As her eyes started to acclimatise she saw him move closer and lift the covers before sliding into the bed next to her. She frowned in confusion...he'd never been in her bed before...at least not when she was already in it.

She opened her mouth to ask him again what he was doing but felt him put his finger over it. 'Shhh...stop talking...I'm so sick of people talking.'

He'd leant over her to do this and it was then that she'd had her second shock of the night, he seemed to be naked...naked and in her bed and her mind was reeling all over again. Without another word he replaced his finger with his mouth and she was kissing him. He tasted of whiskey and cigarettes and she wondered briefly if he was drunk but it was getting harder and harder to string a coherent thought together when his tongue was in her mouth and she could feel the full, naked length of him pressing her into the mattress.

Part of her knew she should stop him, knew she should push him away and find out why he was doing this but the devil on her shoulder kept stopping her. Who cares why he's doing it? That voice said. All that matters is he is and it feels fucking amazing!

And it did, it really did. His mouth on hers, her tongue tangling and chasing with his and his hands already eagerly exploring her body. His right hand had even found its way under her strappy t shirt and he was already palming her bare breast making her nipples harden to his touch.

She could feel herself getting wet for him, lust and need unfurling itself low in her abdomen as he pressed himself against her.

Tentatively she brought her hands up to his sides and his skin was warm to her touch...he felt solid, real...this wasn't a fantasy this was real life and he was in her bed and initiating sex with her and she couldn't deny him, she didn't want to...instead with every second that passed she wanted him more.

Her hands moved down, internally rejoicing when she confirmed that he really did have nothing on as they slid over his bum. She squeezed the skin and opened her legs and he shifted position until she could feel his very obvious erection pressing against her shorts. She groaned and he pulled back a little gasping for air before moving his mouth to her throat. He licked up from the base of her neck to just below her ear and then sucked on the skin making her arch up against him. She hadn't felt this aroused in months.

He roughly pulled her top up and as his mouth closed around the soft skin of her breast his hand found its way inside her shorts and, before she could even get used to the idea, his fingers pushed their way inside her and all she could do was grip his sweat soaked hair as he worked her, playing her body until he drew her first orgasm from her. She came crying out his name over and over again and she felt him groaning and swearing against her rib cage.

He wasn't finished with her yet though and as his head went lower Molly's eyes rolled back in her head. Within seconds he had stripped her of the shorts and then that wicked, cruel mouth was on her centre. She was already sensitive from her first orgasm and each lick of his tongue; each open mouth kiss on her clit just had her crying out once more. In all her visions and fantasies of sex with Sherlock it had not been this good. She'd imagined him being sweet and shy, a virgin unsure of how to act or what to do...one thing she knew with absolute certainty...Sherlock was no virgin!

His hands gripped her hips tightly as his tongue explored her intimately and she knew she was going to come again but she needed more than just his tongue. She tugged on his hair pulling him back up to her and when they kissed again it was one of the most passionate kisses that Molly had ever experienced, it halted every conscious thought; all there was was her and Sherlock and their desperate need for each other.

She pushed him onto his back and quickly divested herself of her top so she was as naked as he was and when she straddled his hips she wasted no time in positioning him at her entrance. She could already feel how hard he was and that he was leaking and ready.

She hesitated, wanting to be sure that he knew what he was doing but before she could speak to ask him he took hold of her hips and at the same time as he pulled her down he thrust his hips up. She cried out as he filled her so fast that it was almost painful. He let out a loud groan and held onto her hips tightly as they both got used to the sensation of being joined. Molly hadn't had sex in so long and she'd forgotten just how good it felt and after taking a moment to get used to the size of him she started to rock against him.

His hands moved to cover her breasts and she could see his face in the semi-darkness, his skin was a mask of greys and shadows but his eyes were closed and his mouth was open and she knew that he was as turned on as she was. She wanted to make him come but not before she'd had her own pleasure again. She ground down on him, taking him as deep into her body as she could, loving the feel of him inside her. Every thrust, every movement brought her closer and closer to that second climax and as his hands and mouth lavished attention on her breasts she increased her pace.

He let one hand move down to her bum, cupping one side in his large grip as he pushed her down onto him, the extra friction along with him biting her nipple hard sent her flying over the edge and she came loudly, one hand gripping the top of her headboard to help her push herself back onto him as hard as she could. As she did she felt him tipping over the edge with her, his mouth moving back to her throat and then kissing her once more as he spent himself inside her.

They had fallen asleep soon after, still naked and tangled up in each other and Molly had hoped that this would be a turning point for them but when she had awoken in the morning he had gone.

She hadn't seen him for almost two days after and when she finally did it was clear he was back on the drugs and doubly clear that he'd been high when he'd had sex with her and that he had no recollection of it whatsoever. It had broken her heart but Molly being Molly she had tried to understand him rather than blame him. She had spent hours wondering whether she should tell him, especially once he was clean again but in the end she had decided against it. She hadn't even know how to broach such a conversation and so she had moved forward knowing that all she had left were her memories...memories and a pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know from your reviews that most of you will be happy that Sherlock is the father….I mean, come on, this is me writing and it could never have been anything other than Sherlolly. The difficulty was making Sherlock not remember.
> 
> Anyway, we still have a long way to go. Let me know what you think of the reveal and the flashback and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so relieved that the last chapter went down OK. It seems you are all on board with the idea of Sherlock being the baby daddy. Now we move into consequences, the consequence of Sherlock not remembering and the consequences of Molly keeping it from him. I hope you like it…bear with them, they will get there.

Sherlock sat in one of his brother's armchairs nursing a whiskey as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he was now a father. Mycroft had been surprisingly sanguine about being punched and falsely accused but Sherlock had eventually apologised once he saw the evidence with his own eyes from the reports given to him by Mycroft from his surveillance officers.

He acknowledged that he had got some black holes in his memory about his time on drugs and it did seem possible if not probable that he was, in fact, the father of Molly's baby. He knew he needed to speak to Molly, she was the only one who could confirm it 100% but he wasn't ready to have that conversation just yet.

Mycroft held up his glass. 'Congratulations brother, so how does it feel to be a father?'

Sherlock gave a wry smile. 'Too early to tell...stunned would probably be my best description. Damn it, why didn't she just tell me?'

'Why would she? Had you ever given her reason to believe that you wanted children or that you wanted them with her?'

'Well...no, but she's seen me with Rosie. Plus I was there for her all through the pregnancy.'

Mycroft took a deep breath. 'Yes, well maybe she didn't want to feel like she was trapping you into doing the right thing.'

Sherlock frowned. 'The right thing? What does that even mean?'

'You know, marriage, playing happy families. Which, by the way, is exactly what mother will want you to play once she hears she has a grandson and she will hear it Sherlock...I'm not keeping anything from them...not any more. I will give you a few days though but if you haven't told them yourself I will.'

Sherlock's lips flattened into a line as he thought of 'that' conversation but he nodded his head.

'And what of you and Ms Hooper?'

'What of us?'

'Well, as you have just inferred I am in fact aware that you have feelings for her; that much was obvious long before you made that phone call from Sherrinford. Given you now have a child together do you intend to move into a relationship? Should I have grandmother's ring brought up from the family vault at the Bank of England?

Sherlock took a long draught of his drink causing Mycroft to raise a single eyebrow but he stood and fetched the decanter so he could refill his younger brother's glass. He topped up his own at the same time…it seemed it was one of those evenings.

'I don't know Mycroft…I honestly don't know. I thought I wanted to…but to hear that she kept this from me…that she intended to raise my child and never tell me. I'm angry and I'm disappointed…i think I just need some time.'

He was grateful that his brother didn't pursue the subject further. Emotions and relationships weren't anything that either brother had great knowledge of and it would have been a bit like the blind leading the blind.

In the end the two brothers drank in relative silence until two in the morning when Mycroft stood to finally go to bed. 'You're welcome to stay Sherlock; you're always welcome to stay. The guest room is made up and ready for use as is the en suite. I'll be gone by seven as usual but feel free to stay as long as you like.'

Sherlock mustered a smile and thanked his brother.

As he reached the door Mycroft paused with his hand on the door knob. He looked back over his shoulder. 'And I did mean it Sherlock when I said congratulations. I think this could be a good thing for all our family…something positive finally.' Then he left, leaving Sherlock to his own thoughts.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was lunchtime when Sherlock woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily reached across to the bedside cabinet cursing as he knocked it to the floor instead.

As he picked it up he saw the callerID was John and he wiped his hand across his face as he answered.

'Yes, John, what is it?'

'Good morning to you too Sherlock. Do you want to tell me where the fuck you are?'

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat up in the bed, pushing the pillows behind him. His head was pounding from the whiskey he'd drunk last night and his memories of the events of the evening were hitting him all over again.

'Sherlock…Sherlock are you there? Answer me goddamn you. Where are you?'

'Relax John, I'm at Mycroft's house, I stayed over.'

He could almost imagine John's expression as he heard him speak. 'You? You stayed over at Mycroft's? You never stay at Mycroft's house.'

'Yes, well I did last night.'

'Molly rang me.'

Sherlock closed his eyes but didn't respond.

'She says you left her soon after the birth and she hasn't heard from you since. She sounded worried Sherlock. You left her alone when she needed you most…how could you do that?'

Still Sherlock kept quiet. He certainly didn't want to discuss this with John over the phone and definitely not now, he wanted to talk to Molly first.

'The doctors are releasing her and her son from hospital this afternoon and she was supposed to be staying at Baker St. I seem to remember you insisted that that was where she should be but she says she doesn't think you want her there now.'

Sherlock swallowed heavily but sat up. 'Tell her I'll be there by two and yes I still want her and…and the baby at my place.'

'Maybe you should tell her yours…..' But Sherlock had already hung up. He threw his phone to the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. He still had no idea what he was going to say to Molly but he knew that they needed to talk and they needed to talk soon.

He climbed out of bed and made for the shower wondering if Mycroft would at least have coffee in his notoriously sparse kitchen.

Just over an hour and a half later Sherlock was dressed in his normal suit and wearing his Belstaff having stopped off at Baker St to change before going on to the hospital. Mrs Hudson had cooed and fussed about Molly bringing the baby back but Sherlock knew that he had been terse with her. Thankfully she was used to his moods and just ignored him, tidying up the flat as he drank the remains of his coffee.

'You're going to have to keep this place cleaner over the next few weeks Sherlock. Molly isn't going to want her baby breathing in all this dust…and please tell me you're going to do something about this kitchen table…'

He'd just sighed in frustration and left her to it knowing the place would probably be irritatingly immaculate by the time he got back.

As he made his way up to the maternity unit he found himself feeling strangely nervous. His heart was pounding in his chest and his mouth felt dry. He was going to meet his son….HIS son! He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that this would be something he would ever do. It was more frightening than facing down either Moriarty or Magnussen had been.

The staff buzzed him in and directed him to the room that Molly had been moved to after the birth. He was surrounded by sterile corridors and rooms and the sounds of mother's chatting and baby's crying and gurgling and it all seemed too real. As he got to her door he knocked lightly and heard her calling out for him to come in.

He pushed the door open to see Molly sat on the edge of her bed fully dressed with their child in her arms and his eyes were immediately drawn to that little bundle. He could see all those things he'd seen the night before; the Holmes eyes and mouth, Molly's nose and chin…a perfect blend of the two of them and his voice seemed to stick in his throat.

He heard her intake of breath at the sight of him and he saw her tense up slightly as she turned towards him.

'Sherlock…I…umm…I wasn't sure you'd come.'

She looked up at him as he stood before her and her gaze was filled with nervousness and concern but he didn't have any words of comfort for her…not yet, he still felt betrayed and upset both with himself and her.

'Can I…may I hold him?'

There was a flicker of a smile on her face and she moved up, giving him space to sit down. 'Yes, yes of course you can.'

He shrugged of his coat, throwing it onto a nearby chair and then she stood as he sat, so she could gently place his son in his arms…and still neither of them had mentioned that one pertinent fact.

Sherlock looked down into the face of what he was now certain was his child and he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and protectiveness. He would die for his son; he knew that absolutely…just as he had known he would die for his friends on that rooftop if he had had to. He also felt scared, scared that this tiny human had the capacity to bring him both his greatest joy in life and his greatest sorrow.'

'You…' Molly had to stop and collect herself before she could go on. 'You know don't you? That's why you left last night.'

Sherlock looked into her eyes and saw the truth there and he just nodded. He was about to reply when a doctor strolled into the room before picking up the chart at the end of Molly's bed.

'Good afternoon…' he glanced at the paperwork. 'Ah…Doctor Hooper…oh, are you the same Doctor Hooper who works downstairs?'

Molly smiled and nodded her head.

'Yes, well thankfully we've had little to do with each other previously. So, I see you have a healthy son and he's a good weight even though he was a couple of weeks early. Now, I just need to do some checks on your vitals and ask you some questions. Is dad staying or do you want to take your son for a quick walk in the corridor?'

Molly bit her lip and flushed in embarrassment at the, finally spoken, implication of the doctor's words but Sherlock just nodded his head and stood walking slowly outside with his son to give Molly some privacy.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The journey back to Baker St was awkward and silent with Sherlock barking orders at the cabbie to drive slower and not take the turns so fast. The older man chuckled.

'Aww…I remember bringing my own first born 'ome. I've never driven so slow in me life. It's terrifyin' at first but yer get used to it. Boy or girl?'

It was Molly who answered, quietly stating that it was a boy as she sat holding his little hand; he was bundled up in his car seat set in between the two of them.

'You got a name yet?'

She glanced across at Sherlock but he was just looking out of the window with an inscrutable expression on his face and she wished in a way that she was just going home on her own to her little flat. She didn't care that she'd be alone…well, she did, but waiting for the conversation and recriminations that would no doubt come her way she wished it would all just go away.

'No, not yet.'

'Well pick a good one for the little lad. He looks like a strong 'un to me. Right here we are. Fifteen quid guv.'

Sherlock handed over the money and climbed out of the cab before coming round to help Molly out with her bags and the car seat. As they disembarked Mrs Hudson came out of the front door and stood on the step as she clapped her hands together. 'Oh Molly, I can't believe he's here at last. Come in, come in and let me see him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you wanted Sherlock to run straight back to the hospital but I thought it was more realistic that he'd need time to come to terms with the idea. I also didn't want any gushy revelations of feelings as we're still slow burning their relationship.
> 
> I'm happy to hear if you agree or disagree with me though, just so long as you're still reading ;) xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely a bit of a divide between those who think Molly is in the wrong and those who think Sherlock is. Personally I think they're both to blame but I'm enjoying exploring Sherlock being hurt and upset about not being told the baby was his. Either way I've enjoyed reading your comments and theories and I just hope you like how I'm handling it.

It took them a couple of minutes but they finally got themselves and the baby and the bags upstairs and into Sherlock's flat where Mrs Hudson had, as anticipated, cleaned the room to within an inch of its life. She'd also laid out tea and biscuits which Molly was very grateful for.

Sherlock took his son out of the car seat and placed him into the waiting arms of Mrs Hudson before moving to the kitchen to pour himself and Molly a drink. He knew he needed to talk to Molly but he also knew there was no point trying to hurry Mrs H when a baby was in the room.

'Oh Molly, he's perfect. And look Sherlock he's got your eyes.'

Sherlock almost dropped the teapot. He spun around and looked at his landlady with astonishment written all over his face. Mrs Hudson saw his shock and just tutted, shaking her head.

'Oh you didn't think I wouldn't work it out did you? Nine months ago you were high as a kite and staying out, doing all sorts of things you wouldn't normally let yourself do and I seem to remember Molly's name cropping up in conversation an awful lot….well, until that nasty Smith man caught your attention. Then a couple of months later Molly's pregnant and not saying who the father is. I didn't need to be a Consulting Detective to work that one out.'

Molly and Sherlock glanced at each other and then looked away and Mrs Hudson looked back and forth between them before passing the baby back to Molly.

'Oh, I see….I think you two need to have a little talk in private don't you. I'll be downstairs if you need me.'

She closed the door behind her as she left and they were finally alone together.

It was Molly who spoke first, her voice tremulous. 'Sh..Sherlock, I don't know what to say.'

He had his back to her as he replied, pretending to concentrate on making the cups of tea. 'How about explaining why you felt it was something I shouldn't know?'

He heard her intake of breath at his harsh tone and he felt guilty for hurting her but he was hurting himself and his natural instinct in that situation was to lash out first and think later.

'I…I wanted to, I thought about it. You know I did. But…I didn't even know where to start, you didn't seem to even remember us being together, I wasn't even sure you'd believe me…I mean, it still seems unreal and unbelievable to me and I remember it.'

This at least was something he could latch on to…he needed information and so he picked up the cups and took them over to the side table by his and John's chairs. He sat down in his normal spot and gestured for Molly to come and sit in John's chair. She did, still holding his son, who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms.

'Tell me.'

He saw her colour up but she told him all about how he'd come to her room and into her bed. She glossed over some of the narrative but he wasn't looking for sordid details just dates, times, conversations.

'I tried to talk to you the next time I saw you but you were obviously high and you were dismissive, didn't even recollect it. I hoped the memories might come back to you but you never, ever made mention of it and so I….I gave up.'

He winced a little at the sorrow in her voice, realising for the first time just how much he must have hurt her.

She gave a mocking kind of laugh. 'I thought it was all over until a few weeks later when I realised I hadn't had my period. It's ironic…I had just taken the test and was making myself a cup of lemon tea when…' her voice broke and realisation washed over Sherlock and it made him sit up.

'You ignored my call…you said you were having a bad day…'

'Well, I was…I'd just found out I was pregnant with your child and you had no idea and no desire to either be with me or be a father. I was staring down the barrel of life as a single mum and then you rang.'

'I…I'm sorry Molly, you know I am. I can't unsay what I said or undo what she made me do.'

'I know…but it still hurt.'

They sat in silence for a moment until the baby started to wriggle and nuzzle at Molly's breast.

'I…umm…I need to try and feed him. I should…'

Sherlock stood up and buttoned his jacket. 'No, you stay where you are. Is there anything you need?'

'Just one of those muslin squares in the nappy bag. Sherlock…do you…can you ever forgive me?'

He walked over and found the item in question passing it over to Molly who was biting her lip pensively.

'I won't pretend I'm not hurt Molly because I am…but you've forgiven me so much, not least the fact that I didn't even remember our night together, that I can't deny you the same privilege. I…just… I need some time.'

She nodded her head and he made his way through to his bedroom leaving her in peace.

Molly lifted her shirt and unclipped her nursing bra and tried to get her son to latch on. She'd managed it once in the hospital but that had been with the help of one of the nursing staff and even then it had been a lot more painful than she'd been expecting.

His little mouth rooted about at her nipple but for the life of her she just couldn't seem to get him to latch on and she got more and more frustrated at he started to cry in earnest. She hadn't expected something so basic and natural to be so hard. She turned him and tried again with her other breast and finally after a couple more minutes he latched on but she winced in pain with every pull and suck that he made. Her nipples felt so unbelievably tender and sore and as she fed him on one side she was leaking from the other, trying to mop it up with the muslin. No one had told her that motherhood would be so difficult and messy. As he finally finished feeding he started crying all over again and she was comforting him and trying to wind him even as she tried to redress herself but it was a struggle.

Without having heard him come back in Sherlock was by her side and lifting the baby away from her. She blushed at the realisation that she was still partly exposed but he turned away without a word and walked up and down patting his son's back and chatting to him whilst Molly sorted herself out.

As she stood he turned to her and quirked his mouth up on one side. 'You aren't alone in this Molly…just remember that. Now why don't you go and have a lie down in my room whilst I look after him for a bit.'

She nodded gratefully. She had to admit she was feeling exhausted and their conversation had taken it out of her emotionally. She felt almost close to tears as she picked up her cold cup of tea.

As she made her way into the kitchen Sherlock followed with a now sleepy baby.

'So, have you had any thoughts about a name for him?'

She brushed a tear away quickly. 'Umm…yes. I fancied Matthew…after my dad, you know? We could use a name from your family as well if you wanted? What do you think?'

He tilted his head and looked at his son. 'Hmm, maybe we could use my father's name as well…Matthew Sigur Holmes..or should it be Matthew Sigur Hamish Holmes?'

Molly frowned in confusion and looked at him queryingly. 'Hamish?'

Sherlock chuckled. 'John's middle name…he once told me it would be a good baby name.'

'Oh…does he…'

Sherlock shook his head. 'No, not yet. Just you, Mycroft and myself…oh and Mrs Hudson apparently.' He rolled his eyes. 'Now go and rest. Matthew and I will be fine…I think.'

Molly smiled but made her way into his bedroom. It was only when she was in there that she realised it was the one room in his flat that she had never been in before. She closed the door shut behind her and let out a breath that she hadn't fully realised she'd been holding on to. His room smelt like him, his cologne, his essence. It looked like she'd imagined his room to be, sparse, masculine…a periodic table on the wall; his furniture expensive and understated. She wanted to open his wardrobe and touch his clothes and she had to stifle a giggle, knowing that somehow if she did it he'd know.

Well, the worst was over. He knew now and he'd accepted it surprisingly well. Maybe they could actually do this…parent Matty together. She tried to imagine them raising their son over the years but it just made her want to cry. She bit her lip and shut her eyes. The thought of being so close to him and yet so distant was physically painful. She wanted to feel his lips on hers once more, his hands on her body. Lust rolled over her and it almost knocked her to her knees. She had never expected to feel so aroused so soon after having a baby but she did as post-birth hormones swamped her body and she ached to have him inside her once more.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was surprised at how natural it felt having Molly and his son in his flat over the next week or so. Molly moved into John's room upstairs and Matthew or Matty as Molly insisted on calling him, spent time either up there with her or in the front room…that was when Mrs Hudson didn't sneak him off down to her flat which she did with surprising regularity. When Molly mentioned that she didn't have to have him so much she just shushed her. 'I've never had a baby in my house before, just let me enjoy it. It's almost like having my own grandson what with him being Sherlock's. He's always been as good as a son to me…most of the time at least.' She winked as she said that last bit and Sherlock gave her a lopsided smile in return.

Molly continued to struggle to feed Matty and Sherlock had taken to preparing a bottle as she tried knowing that he might have to carry on feeding him when the pain got too much. He mentioned it to John, but he had had little insight as Mary hadn't really had any problems feeding Rosie.

It was during John's first visit to see Matthew since Molly had left hospital. He'd left Rosie with his sister not wanting the extra distraction on his first visit. He'd brought some of Rosie's old clothes and toys with him and they'd all spent an awkward ten minutes together; Molly trying to signal Sherlock with her eyes about telling John he was the father before she finally left the room on the excuse that she'd have to feed him.

It was then that Sherlock had asked John about breastfeeding and as that conversation dried up John looked at him with a bemused expression.

'You're being awfully hands on with Molly's baby. Are you sure you're not getting broody?'

'Don't be ridiculous John. Anyway, I think it's normal to be hands on when you're the father isn't it?'

John snorted. 'Yes, when you're the father but you aren't.'

The room went silent as Sherlock just held John's gaze until the shorter man shifted in his chair and frowned.

'Because you aren't the father Sherlock….or am I missing something?'

'Yes, well it seems we were both missing something; in your case intelligence and in my case memories. It seems that I was missing some time periods when I had that relapse into drugs last year.'

'And what? You took advantage of Molly when you were high on drugs.'

Sherlock's hands fisted at John automatically jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

'No, God John, what do you take me for? It was consensual, she just didn't know I was high at the time and I didn't fully remember what we'd done…that's a long way from your inference and neither of us, I might add, have any regrets.'

He stood and walked around the back of the chair to glance out of the window before continuing. 'Well, that's not entirely true…' he cleared his throat and John leant forward looking at him intently. 'I do regret the fact that I don't have clearer memories. It feels like it's the sort of thing you should remember don't you think, conceiving a child?'

John nodded his head. 'Yes, yes I suppose it is. Wow, so you're a dad. I never thought the day would come. And you and Molly?'

Sherlock turned away and wondered for a moment if he should tell John about his feelings for Molly but he could just imagine how John would react, trying to force him into declaring them to Molly and pushing them into a relationship that they might not be ready for. They…he was still adjusting to being a parent. He needed more time…not too much more, but just a little more. Plus he didn't want to put any more pressure on Molly that she already had.

'Molly and I are fine, we're friends…good friends and that's all.'

John slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. 'Well then, congratulations Sherlock.'

He held out his hand to his best friend and as to the two of them shook neither of them noticed the baby monitor relaying their conversation up to Molly upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pace isn't too slow here, I just feel they both need time before feelings are built in. I'm also trying to be real about the breast feeding. It's really hard for some people. I was lucky and managed it with both my boys but if I hadn't had a lot of support in hospital in the first week I don't think I would ever have managed it.
> 
> And I couldn't resist having Mrs Hudson know without being told, she's a smart cookie that one ;).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again with another instalment. Hope your summer is going as well as mine and I hope you're all enjoying the pictures of Benedict coming out of the London Comic-con. I so wish I was there, he looks to be on top form and very handsome. 
> 
> I also have to give a shout out to @mychakk who has provided an amazing piece of artwork for this chapter. I hope you love it as much as I do. Thank you mychakk xx

Molly sighed as she listened to Sherlock telling John that he didn't want a relationship with her. She'd already known it but hearing the words still stung. And it wasn't helping that she was still struggling not only with the breast-feeding but also with her hormones which still had her lusting after Sherlock on a daily basis. A few days later she'd blushingly mentioned it to the midwife during one of her visits, when Sherlock was thankfully out, and the motherly, middle-aged woman had just laughed.

'Oh my dear you aren't the first new mum to mention that to me. Some women have actually begged to be signed out of hospital early so they can get back home and have sex with their partners or husbands. We recommend six weeks but that's normally if there are any complications or even just to take the pressure off some women, so they don't have to worry about sex on top of everything else. But if you feel happy then go for it.'

Molly gave her a weak smile and nodded not really wanting to mention that it wasn't really an option given her non-existent relationship with Sherlock.

As for the breast feeding Molly was gutted that she had had to stop in the end. Her nipples had become so painful and cracked and none of the creams or guards had helped, plus little Matty just never seemed to get enough milk and always needed a bottle after. Sherlock had found her crying one day in his front room whilst Matty was sleeping and she had to admit that whilst he hadn't really understood her distress he had just told her to look at it logically rather than emotionally. Matthew needed food first and foremost, and both of them needed sleep and her trying to breastfeed was affecting them both adversely. She knew he was right and she was grateful that he was there supporting her but she still felt as though she'd failed. Once she moved to bottles though it all felt so much easier and Molly felt as though she could start to reclaim her body for herself rather than just as a milking machine.

It wasn't the only supportive thing he did. There had been numerous occasions where Matty had woken in the night for a feed or a change and just as Molly had been blearily starting to wake up to see to him she had heard Sherlock's feet on the stairs. He'd creep into her room using the light bleeding up the stairs from the front room and sneak Matty away. He was often awake until well into the middle of the night and conversely would sleep in some days until almost lunchtime so it seemed to suit them both for him to cover some of the night work and her to do the mornings.

There had been one night however where she had woken at about three in the morning to hear violin music playing downstairs. She could see that Matty was gone and she couldn't help but be curious. She pulled on her dressing gown and snuck her way down the stairs and peered around the doorframe to see Sherlock in his pyjamas and dressing gown wearing John's old baby carrier on his front. Matty was fast asleep against his chest as Sherlock played. The sight was so serene and beautiful that for a moment Molly thought she might actually cry, a lump forming in her throat at her son and the man she loved so much, his father, bonding so perfectly.

She should have known better than to try to sneak up on Sherlock though because he just turned to her and smiled as he carried on playing. She could have listened to him all night but Matty started to stir and grizzle and she'd ended up feeding him whilst Sherlock had made his way to bed. There had been a moment though as she'd been helping him pull Matty from the carrier that their hands had touched and their eyes had met and she could have sworn that there was something in his gaze that she hadn't seen before…love, desire? Her eyes had fallen to his lips and she saw his tongue sweep over them and she'd started to lean into him, wanting to kiss him so much…but then Matty had started crying in earnest and the moment was lost. When Molly looked back on it she felt a little ridiculous. She had obviously misread the signals but she blamed her hormones again, they were all over the place and her frustration and horniness were obviously colouring her judgement.

She hadn't planned on mentioning it to anyone else but she had figured without Mrs Hudson. Sherlock's landlady had been more of a mum to Molly that her own mother who had paid her and the baby a fleeting visit before flying off for a cruise around the Caribbean with her new boyfriend, a man that their family had known for years and that Molly couldn't stand.

So she was grateful for the older woman's help and counsel. Whilst she'd never had children herself Martha had still picked up a lot of experience along the way from helping friends and family and Molly quite often popped down to her flat for a cup of tea and a biscuit, especially when Sherlock was busy meeting clients with John.

It was one such day when the two men were working on a case with Lestrade. Molly had taken Matty down in his carry cot so he could sleep whilst the two women chatted. It had been a particularly bad day for Molly, she knew that Sherlock had caught her daydreaming about him when he'd come out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. She'd been so distracted that she'd carried on pouring milk into her coffee long after it had been filled and he'd actually had to point it out so she didn't cover the work surface in the kitchen. She then been so flustered she'd knocked the cup over and she was still clearing it up as he came out of his bedroom tucking his skin tight shirt into his equally skin tight trousers and the look he'd given her along with a smirk told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. He hadn't of course; he'd probably imagined her thinking of something Jane Austen inspired when in reality her head was filled with images more suited to a Fifty Shades adaptation. She wanted to shag that man to the ends of the earth and back again. She'd had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before fleeing downstairs with Matty.

Mrs Hudson had obviously known something was up as soon as she opened the door but she waited until the baby was settled and the cups of tea were ready before quizzing Molly about it.

'So, come on what did that boy do this morning? You looked ever so flustered when you arrived.'

Molly gave a dry chuckle. 'Oh don't blame him, it wasn't his fault. It's me, it's all me. Maybe I should just go home; I've probably been here too long as it is.'

'Now why ever would you want to do that? Has Sherlock said he doesn't want you here? I mean you're settled, Matty's settled.'

'No, it's nothing like that. I…I just don't think I can live with him any longer. It's too hard.'

The older woman looked at her for a moment and then smiled and nodded her head. 'You're wanting to have sex with him aren't you?'

Molly almost dropped her cup. She should have been used to her directness and insightfulness by now but she still wasn't. 'Mrs Hudson!'

'Now don't you Mrs Hudson me young lady. I've been around more blocks than you've had hot dinners and I've seen this before. My sister was rampant when she had her first, her poor husband didn't know what had hit him. It's the flood of hormones from the pregnancy, the birth…some women go off sex all together and others can get enough and it's obvious you're in the latter group…..so, just tell him.'

Molly laughed out loud this time. 'Don't be daft, he'd run a mile if I asked him for sex, you know he would.'

Martha shrugged. 'I'm not so sure about that. After all, he slept with you once before why not again? And he's not so immune to sex and the human need for it as you might think. I do his washing remember.' She tapped her nose and Molly wrinkled hers up in disgust at what was being implied.

'Still, I can't just ask him…it's too embarrassing and I know he'd just say no.'

'So, don't ask him.'

Molly's eyes widened. 'What exactly are you suggesting?'

'I'm saying seduce him. Do what women have been doing for a millennia; cook his favourite meal, ply him with alcohol and make sure you're wearing something that will get his motor running…umm…I know, have a shower and put on his dressing gown. Me wearing my husband's shirts and dressing gowns always used to get him in the mood and I'll bet you anything Sherlock is the same. He's more human that he knows and he's still just a man.'

Molly frowned and bit her lip as Mrs Hudson poured them both more tea from the pot.

'I don't know, it all sounds too risky.'

'What have you got to lose? If it works then everyone is happy, you more than most and if it doesn't then you can move back to your flat as planned…though I for one would be sorry to see you both go. I tell you what I could look after Matty for you this evening so you have some time alone together. What do you say?'

Molly wanted to go and hide under a rock somewhere and just ignore the problem but somehow Mrs Hudson persuaded her to give it a go and she spent the rest of the day wondering exactly what she was letting herself in for. In the end she just promised herself that she wouldn't try anything if it didn't seem to be working she wasn't going to outright humiliate herself but maybe a small amount of seduction wouldn't hurt. Anyway, she was so damned horny it was worth a try and the small chance of it actually working made it worth the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Molly is going on the offensive, any ideas how Sherlock's going to react. I can promise smut and angst in equal measure coming up very soon.
> 
> And for those wondering I was surprised how soon I wanted sex myself post pregnancy, though not in the hospital but my cousin was one of those wanting to sign herself out :).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to see how Molly goes about trying to seduce Sherlock? I hope so because I'm not sure that she is :).
> 
> By the way, for those reading on AO3 just check back on the previous chapter as it now includes artwork from the amazing mychakk of Sherlock playing the violin to a sleeping Matthew. I'm sure you'll agree with me that it's lovely and perfect. Thank you mychakk for the prompt and for the art xxx

Sherlock ran up the stairs two at a time into his flat at Baker St and then stood stock still for a moment. Something was different.

Molly came around the corner from the kitchen smiling but it was a nervous smile and it set alarm bells off in his head. He scanned her from head to foot as he slowly walked into the flat. She was dressed in one of his dressing gowns, the blue one, with the sleeves folded up to help make it fit. She'd never worn anything of his before and it looked surprisingly good on her…he briefly wondered what else of his might look good on her but he quickly pushed the x rated images out of his head. Her hair was damp and up in a loose bun but she had a touch of make up on, so she had just come out of the shower with apparently no time to dress but she'd had time to do her make up. He was confused.

'Hey Sherlock, how was your day?' She smiled a little too brightly as he took his coat off and hung it up. There was more evidence of unusual activity in the kitchen. She'd been cooking…revision…she was cooking.

'Fine, what's all this? Have you got someone coming round?' As he said the words he felt a quick stab to the gut. She wouldn't bring a date here would she? But when would she even have had time to meet someone?

'No…no, it's for you. I mean for us. Well, I just wanted to say thank you…you know, for letting me and Matty stay here over the last few weeks.'

Sherlock glanced around looking for the carry cot but Molly answered the question before he could even ask it.

'He's downstairs, with Mrs Hudson, just for a couple of hours to give us a break. Wine?'

She was pouring him a glass before he even answered and he had that feeling again that there was something here that he was missing, he just wasn't sure what it was.

'Thanks.' He took the glass almost absent mindedly. 'Umm…why are you wearing my dressing gown?'

He saw her blush and look away as she took a sip of her drink. 'Oh sorry, I hope you don't mind. I thought I'd have a quick shower whilst the meat was cooking but I forgot to bring down a change of clothes. Your gown was on the back of the door and then I got caught up with the rest of the meal. I…I can change if you want me to.'

'No…no, its fine.' His answer came out a little faster than it should have done. He was more than happy for her to wear it, in fact he found himself feeling a low uncurling of arousal at the sight of it…but he also knew she was lying to him…

'Go, sit in the front room. I'll bring it through to you. The table here's a bit…' she scrunched up her nose as she gestured towards his microscope and samples.

He took off his jacket and shoes and threw himself down on the settee; lying full length so he could think through the case he'd just finished with Lestrade, as well as trying to work out what Molly was up to….

It was a few minutes later when Molly roused him.

'Hey you, food's nearly ready. Do you need some more wine?'

He opened his eyes and sat himself back up reaching for the glass that he'd left relatively untouched. He took a gulp and nodded his head as she brought the bottle over.

Five minutes later and they were eating their meal, sat side by side, with their plates on their knees with Molly asking him all about the case.

He happily filled her in on all the details, reflecting that it had been good having Molly here in the flat; he hated coming back after completing a case when he knew there was no one there. Telling a skull wasn't half as satisfying.

He was conscious of Molly topping up his glass once or twice as they ate and chatted but he was also aware that she wasn't drinking as much as he was. Not particularly surprising in itself, she wouldn't want to be looking after Matthew in the night or tomorrow morning with a hangover but equally she didn't normally ply him with alcohol. He was also acutely aware that the dressing gown she was wearing was doing little to cover her up. As she tucked her legs under her her thighs were showing and the material at her chest kept slipping open more and more and his eye was relentlessly being drawn to her cleavage. He was sure she wasn't aware of it but he certainly was and it wasn't helping his arousal levels which seemed to be going haywire.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Meanwhile Molly was torn between embarrassment; the certainty that this whole plan wasn't going to work, and her overwhelming horniness. So far everything was going to plan. She'd dressed herself in his gown, made his favourite meal and kept him topped up with alcohol. On the downside the alcohol didn't appear to be affecting him at all and she had no idea how to progress things beyond talking.

'Molly, is something wrong?'

'No…what makes you say that?' She knew she was biting her lip and looking nervous but she couldn't help it, she was.

'You seem…' he narrowed his eyes as he put his empty plate down. '…out of sorts, as though you're waiting for something or someone.'

She let out a strangled laugh. 'No, nothing like that.'

'So, what is it?'

'More wine?' She made to pick up the bottle but he put his hand over the glass. 'No, I think I've had more than enough. What's going on Molly?'

She closed her eyes and contemplated just packing her bags and leaving but she'd come this far and maybe it was worth just telling him. They were friends and maybe they could laugh it off…well, he could.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is just so embarrassing. It was a stupid idea and all I can do is blame it on my hormones. I just…I'm not acting like myself at the moment.'

'I can see that but I'm still no nearer to understanding what's going on.'

'Aren't you? I thought you could deduce anything.'

He chuckled. 'Not quite, after all I didn't work out I was the father of our baby until after he was born. That wasn't very bright of me.'

She blushed again and blurted out. 'Well, see that's just the thing. You don't remember and I'm so horny all the time and I just thought that you might you know…want to…I mean, like I say it was a stupid idea. It's just my hormones, they're all over the place since Matty was born.'

He frowned a little and leant towards her. 'I might want to what? Re-live that night? Are you saying that you want us to…'

She broke across him, refusing to look him in the eye. 'Like I say, it was a stupid idea. I just can't think straight. I've just been so aroused recently and seeing you walking around like this…'

She gestured at him and he looked down at himself, his confusion just growing. 'Like what?'

'God Sherlock, you have no idea do you? I'm sorry, maybe I should move back home, get some distance. I just thought us having a one night stand might get it out of my system. That was all.'

'So…you want us to have sex because your hormones are making you horny?'

Molly stood up, mortified, and made to walk past him. 'Please just forget it. It sounds ridiculous when you say it out loud, just put it down to baby brain.'

He caught her wrist stopping her momentum and she turned back around, humiliation written all over her face. 'Please, Sherlock, just let it go…I'm embarrassed enough as it is.'

'OK.'

Now it was her turn to look confused. 'OK?...what do you mean OK?'

'I mean OK I will have sex with you. You're quite right, I don't have any memories of the night we conceived Matthew; at least not any clear ones and I should.'

She took a deep breath and her mouth opened but she couldn't seem to find any words. He tugged on her wrist bringing her closer to him and then took the end of the dressing gown belt in his other hand. He looked up at her as though to give her a chance to say something but when she didn't he slowly pulled the bow undone until it gave way and her dressing gown…his dressing gown, fell open.

His eyes fell away from her face to her body and he saw with a jolt of recognition that her nipples were just as he'd pictured them, that same pale pink as he'd imagined all those times through her pregnancy when he'd thought she had been with someone else. It was another piece of confirmation that it had been him.

His eyes travelled down. Her stomach was still rounded and slightly loose from the pregnancy, her muscles not yet back to how they had been after carrying a baby for nine months. Her legs were slim and toned and all in all he thought she was the most beautiful person he'd even seen. She had none of the confidence and blatant sex appeal of Irene but he didn't want that…he wanted Molly.

It seemed Molly didn't share his love of her body though as she moved to cover herself up, embarrassed at what he was seeing but once again he caught her hands. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke. 'No, don't do that Molly. Don't assume I don't like what I see.'

For the first time she let her eyes meet his and he saw her nervousness mingled with her arousal. He pulled her down onto his lap and she came willingly, letting her knees slide either side of his hips until he could feel her pressed up against his groin. He was starting to react to her physically and it wouldn't be long before she noticed but for now she still seemed uncertain about him and about what they were doing…even though it had been at her initiation.

She bit her lip again and let out a shuddering breath. 'Are you sure…I mean, I don't want to force you into anything?'

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 'Do you honestly think you could force me to do this against my will Molly? But what about birth control? Should I…'

'I had the coil fitted just after the birth…I figured I didn't want any more accidents.'

She was about to say more but he'd had enough of talking, talking was boring, they needed to just act. He leant forward and kissed her, hearing her slight gasp of shock as he did before her eyes slid shut and she gradually gave into it.

Molly was the one with all the memories but she hadn't quite remembered how good it was to kiss Sherlock. His lips met hers and she reacted immediately with a jolt of lust straight to her core as his perfect lips moved against and with her own. She felt his hands slide up the naked skin of her back pulling her against him and her arousal washed over her…all the frustration of the last couple of weeks or so consuming her and making her thoughts tangle and trip over themselves.

Sherlock, meanwhile, was surprised by the intensity of the kiss. He had expected Molly to be shy and nervous but as soon as she relaxed her passion seemed to overtake both of them. Her hands scraped against his scalp, weaving themselves in his hair and pulling on it in a way that made his mind explode with need; drawing a gasping groan from him. She pressed her body against his, already rocking her hips making him hard, blood flooding south and away from his brain. He felt dizzy with it as that recently familiar feeling of desire started to build up low in his gut threatening to overwhelm him. He'd imagined this, he'd had fleeting memories of it but nothing had prepared him for just how real and how amazing it would be.

As she pulled back to get some air he moved his mouth to her neck and he heard her moaning. 'Oh God, Sherlock, I need you…God, I need you inside me…'

He smirked at just how horny she was, she really was just using him for sex but at this moment in time he didn't care. He'd been thinking about her for weeks now, wondering what sex must have been like with her, realising and coming to terms with his feelings for her. It all just felt like a natural extension of their friendship and, this time at least, there was little need for foreplay and every need to just be joined together.

Her hands had already moved away from his hair and down to his waist where she was busy pulling his shirt from his trousers; half ripping and half undoing the buttons. The speed of her actions was still surprising him, this wasn't going to be making love; just fucking, pure and simple.

'Jesus, Molly…ohhh…'

Somehow her hand was down his trousers and gripping his erection and his eyes rolled back in his head at the amazing, distracting feel of her small hand wrapping around his cock.

He'd let his head fall back on the settee as he tried to let his mind catch up but Molly moved to kiss him again sending his thoughts spiralling all over again. He felt like he was spinning out of control.

As she kissed him she was pushing on his trousers trying to move them out of the way and he lifted his hips, and her, so she could push them down, his own hands moving to help her. Then she was lifting herself up and positioning him and the point of no return had come and gone before he'd even realised it.

As she sank down onto him he found himself digging his fingers into her hips trying desperately to control her movements and slow her down. He was at risk of embarrassing himself…how had she gone from shy and nervous to controlling and demanding in such a short time; not that he was complaining, he wasn't. He just needed to catch up.

'Wait…please…just give me a moment.'

Molly's movements stilled and he could feel himself pulsing inside her. She felt tight and wet and so damn warm and it was too much. He took a couple of shaky breaths; his head resting on her shoulder as her hands tangled in his hair once more.

After a minute she asked if he was OK, if he needed her to stop and he could hear the fear in her voice that he might reject her.

Even as she spoke he knew he was ready, he felt more centred and a little more in control and he knew he wanted this and needed her to start moving so he lifted his face and as they kissed he used his hands on her backside to urge her to start rocking against him. She set a slightly slower pace than she had before and he was grateful for it, giving him time as it did to adjust and start to think about her and her pleasure. He let his hands move to her breasts feeling the weight of them against his palms, hearing her exhaling as her movements started to deepen. As she kissed him again he knew for a fact that he would never get bored of kissing her, she was like a drug and for once it was one he could indulge in.

His thumbs slid over her nipples and he had an urge to take one in his mouth and feel that hard nub against his tongue so he let his mouth leave hers and move down her neck. She seemed to know his intentions instinctively and she leant backwards lifting her chest to him so he could close his mouth over that tempting pink bud. He suckled and licked it, rolling his tongue over and around it hearing Molly's gasps turn to moans as she started to fuck him harder. Her hands were in his hair again and she held his head in place as she ground herself down onto his cock as hard as she could.

He moved one hand to her backside pressing her against him, feeling his climax starting to build and desperately wanting Molly to fall first. Without thinking about what he was doing he bit down on her nipple and he finally felt her orgasm start. Her moans grew louder as her internal muscles started to pulse around him and he felt his mind explode as though he had stars bursting in his head. He pulled his head back so he could cry out as he came, holding her as he thrust upwards, needing to hold himself as deep inside her as he could manage as his seed streamed out of him in waves.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed locked together as they tried to get their breath back and make sense of what had just happened but it was Molly who moved first. She cupped his face and let her thumb slide across his mouth before she bent to press a chaste kiss on his lips. She looked sad and he didn't understand why, hadn't she wanted this? Hadn't they both wanted it?

Before he could say anything she muttered a quick 'thank you' and then she slid off his lap, wrapped the dressing gown around herself and left his flat to go up to her room.

He quickly pulled his trousers back up, refastening them and then sat there for a moment in utter confusion. What had just happened there? Had she not enjoyed it? She'd climaxed, he knew that much but he didn't understand why she had looked so sad or why she had left so fast. He was, as ever, completely out of his depth when it came to human behaviour and not for the first time he missed Mary…she would have understood, she would have explained it to him but as it was he felt he had no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of communication is going to be the death of them isn't it. If only they'd actually talk to each other…about feelings and thoughts…you know the basics. 
> 
> Anyway, how did you like the smut?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. I'm so glad you liked the smut and we all seem to be speaking with one voice when we tell Molly and Sherlock to just talk already. Unfortunately what talking they do manage this chapter just makes things worse. But it always has to get worse before it gets better…right? Right.

Molly was just as torn and confused as Sherlock. She lay on her bed biting on her knuckles and trying not to cry but she couldn't help it. She was grateful to him…she truly was for giving her what she needed. She knew he had wanted it too, he wanted memories of how they had conceived Matty and now he had them but she was under no illusions that this was leading anywhere else, or that it would ever happen again and that was why she was crying.

She also realised that whilst she felt less frustrated the time had definitely come for her and Matthew to leave. She couldn't stay here, not any more. She'd just be tormenting herself with dreams of a family life that wouldn't ever exist. It was too late to do anything that evening but she'd start packing in the morning.

She sat up and wiped her tears, she needed to go down and pick up Matty and she didn't want Mrs Hudson to worry about her…in fact she had no idea of what she should even say. In the end she didn't have to worry the older woman smiled as she opened her flat door and patted her arm. 'Now don't think you have to tell me what happened, some things are private but I hope you're both happy. Now Matty has been fine, he took his bottle OK…'

Molly was only half listening but when she picked her baby up she just held him close smelling that pure baby smell that he had of Johnson's Baby oil and milk. He was her family now and he was all she needed. She thanked Mrs Hudson and the two of them made their way back upstairs.

The next morning was grey and overcast and seemed to match Molly's mood as she packed up her and Matthew's things. There didn't seem to be much sign of Sherlock. He was definitely in the flat, she could tell by his shoes and coat still being in the front room and she assumed he must have had a late night and slept in. It was just at the point that she was thinking she might have to write him a note that he emerged from his bedroom looking very dishevelled and very hot. His chin was all stubbly and Molly was shocked to see a love bite on his neck, she had no memory of putting it there but she must have. She briefly wondered how he'd explain it away to John but he cocked his head and looked past her at her bags and she knew he'd worked out what was happening.

'Were you planning to tell me that you were leaving with my son? Or was I going to get a note?'

The anger in his voice shocked her, she hadn't really thought about how he might feel about them leaving. Or if she had she'd assumed it would be relief but she could see straight away how wrong she was.

'I…I just think it's for the best. I mean, it was never meant to be anything long term.'

'So what? You just fuck me and leave. Isn't that traditionally what the man is supposed to do? Or is this payback for me not remembering last time?'

Molly's eyes widened and her hands flailed a little. This was so not going how she had expected it to.

He took a step closer to her and she could see his eyes, hard and cold, and she felt a shiver of panic down her spine. 'What? No, I just…I didn't think you'd want me around.'

'When did I ever say that I don't want you here? When have I ever said you aren't welcome? Molly, you're the mother of my child. You're the only woman that I've had sex with in over ten years. What part of that is me rejecting you?'

'But…but it was just a one night stand, I…I thought you knew that.'

He narrowed his eyes and turned around and she wished she could see his expression. 'Well I do now. If you're going just go…don't waste any more of my time.'

For a moment she stepped forward wanting to say or do something but she just felt confused and hurt and so she picked up the remaining bags and Matthew, in his little car seat, and left the flat, going down to the cab already waiting with the rest of their belongings. As she drove away from Baker St she burst into tears wondering if somehow she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

As he watched Molly and his son driving away Sherlock angrily swept all the papers and his laptop off his desk letting out a roar of pure, unadulterated rage. He had no doubt that he had just lost Molly for ever and he wasn't quite sure how it had happened. It was probably his fault though, it normally was but when he'd realised she was leaving his emotions had been in turmoil. He'd felt scared and hurt and rejected and in a bid to cover up those emotions he'd turned instead to anger and coldness.

He threw himself into his chair bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them and he tried to work out where it had all gone wrong.

He was still sat there twenty minutes later when John arrived. His friend took one look at the smashed laptop and papers scattered across the floor before nodding his head once and moving into the kitchen to flick on the kettle. A couple of minutes later he placed a coffee on the little table to Sherlock's right before sitting in his normal chair.

He tilted his head towards the mess. 'You want to tell me what that's all about?'

'No.'

John just nodded slowly. 'OK. Maybe you should anyway, you never know I might just be able to help you.'

Sherlock unfurled himself placing his naked feet on the ground and his hands on the arms of the chair. He wanted to spit out some insult, to hurl angry accusations at his long suffering friend but maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to talk about it.

'Molly left, this morning. Took Matthew and went home.'

John nodded his head again. 'And I take it that made you unhappy. It wasn't planned then?'

'No it wasn't planned. Once again she didn't bother telling me what was going on. I mean why would she, I'm only his father. Shouldn't I know what she's planning when it comes to my son?'

John took a deep breath in the face of Sherlock's anger and sat back in his chair. Something was definitely going on here that he didn't know about.

'Well…we know Molly wouldn't normally do that…'

'Do we? After all she kept the fact that I was the father of her baby from us.'

John ignored his friend's outburst and ploughed on regardless.

'We know she wouldn't normally do that so what prompted it. Did you two have a fight or something?'

'No.'

'Well, why don't you tell me what happened last night for example? What did you get up to?'

For what might possibly have been the first time in his life John saw Sherlock blush and it made him lean forward. 'Sherlock? What don't I know?'

Sherlock cleared his throat and picked up his coffee. He took a sip and tried not to wince as it burnt his lips. He narrowed his eyes and looked at John as though contemplating what he should say and when he spoke John couldn't have been more surprised.

'We had sex and before you get all judgmental on me it was Molly's idea. She suggested a one night stand, she was hormonal and frustrated and she guessed that I'd want to know what conceiving Matthew had been like and so…well, I'm sure I don't need to go into detail, other than to say it was…satisfactory…for both parties.'

John's lips quirked up into a smile. 'Only satisfactory?'

Sherlock let out an annoyed huff. 'It was good, better than good…dammit, what do you want me to say?'

'What happened afterwards? Did you talk?'

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably. 'No…I mean, I wanted to. I was….I was going to tell her how I felt but she just upped and left me and when I woke up this morning she was packed and ready to go.'

John frowned and held up his hand. 'Hang on, so when you say you wanted to tell her how you felt what would that have entailed? I mean, how do you feel about Molly?'

For the first time John saw that his friend looked sad rather than angry and it told him everything he needed to know. 'Oh….oh…you're in love with her!'

Sherlock just jerked his head once in confirmation, his eyes everywhere but on John.

'How long?'

Sherlock shrugged. 'Does it matter?'

'Yes, I think maybe it does.'

'I'm not entirely sure…since I faked my death, maybe just before. I don't think I realised it fully though until that phone call.'

Sherlock didn't have to specify which call he meant, they both knew.

John was silent for quite some time as he considered what his friend had told him. It was huge, he had never imagined him ever being in love and wanting to pursue it. He was also angry, in part, with Molly. He knew she was scared and probably honestly believed that Sherlock could never have feelings for him but she'd excluded him in her decision making once again and she wasn't being fair. When it came to his son Sherlock had been there every step of the way; John had seen that and been proud of him and she'd ripped his child away without a second thought.

He put his empty cup down. 'Would you like me to go and see her? Maybe let her know that she's misunderstood things.'

'That's a little unusual for you…normally you tell me I'm being as ass and that I should apologise.'

'Yes, well I think you've both done some things that are wrong here and I hate to see you both unhappy when it's something I think can be fixed.'

He started to stand when he paused. 'Listen Sherlock, don't do anything stupid OK. Remember you have a son now who needs you, no matter how things turn out with Molly.'

Sherlock just nodded his head again and brought his knees back up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his face on the top of his knees. John sighed, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen his friend look so genuinely unhappy and he still worried about him if this didn't get resolved. He decided to text Mycroft when he left, just to make sure there were extra eyes on Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danger night! But seriously who do we feel more sorry for here Molly or Sherlock. I warned there would be angst before joy but I won't make it last too long…promise.
> 
> Oh and let me know if you want the next chapter tomorrow…you never know, with a little bit of incentive….


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems you all want to know what's going to happen next and because you all asked so nicely here it is. Sherlock's going a bit darker though…his choice, not mine.

It was the next day before John was able to go round to Molly's flat and it was a relief when she finally answered the door. She'd been crying, that much was obvious from her puffy eyes and slightly reddened nose.

'Oh hey John. I take it you've seen Sherlock.'

'Yes, can I come in for a bit, maybe have a chat?'

'I suppose.' She left the door open for him and made her way back into the front room with John following. 'Sorry about the mess, I haven't had chance to unpack everything yet.'

He looked around at the bags, some open with items spilling out, the empty carry cot on the floor and car seat to one side.

'Matty's just gone down for his afternoon nap so we should have at least an hour. Tea?'

'No, thanks. I just had one at home.'

She sat down on the settee and John joined her.

'How is he…Sherlock?'

'Not good Molly. I'd say he's feeling hurt and rejected. He said you never spoke to him about leaving.'

Molly averted her eyes and he saw colour rising in her cheeks. 'I…no, no I didn't. I didn't think us going would bother him so much.'

'Look Molly, I know Sherlock can be a pain in the backside to live with, believe me I know, but you took his son…without warning…that's a bit not good.'

Molly put her head in her hands and let out a sob. 'I know…God, I know. I just wasn't thinking straight. I just knew I needed to get out of there. After the previous night I just couldn't stay.'

John put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed. She took a shaky breath. 'Did he tell you what happened?'

John nodded.

'So you see then. I couldn't stay; it's too painful, too hard. Living with him day in and day out and not being able to be in a relationship with him. I…I can't do it.'

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Listen, Molly, there are things that aren't my place to say but…are you sure you've read this situation right? Sherlock isn't the same man that he was a year ago, we both know that. So much has changed for him and…well…it's taking him some time to come to terms with it all and to accept how it has changed him. But he needs you and he needs his son…just, please don't abandon him…not now.'

Molly looked at him confused. 'What are you saying?'

John held his hands up. 'Nothing, I'm saying nothing…I've probably said too much already.'

They were silent for a moment and then John touched Molly's shoulder again making her look up at him.

'Listen, I've got a few hours free. Why don't I look after Matty for you and you can go and see Sherlock and sort this out.'

Molly frowned. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure. I think I owe you some baby-sitting after all you've done for Rosie and me recently. Go and see him…and Molly…be gentle with him, underneath all that bravado he's just a man.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly still didn't quite know what John had meant in their chat but she had freshened herself up and treated herself to a taxi to Baker St. One thing she was clear on was her need to apologise to Sherlock. John had been right; she should never have taken Matty away from him without any warning.

Even Mrs Hudson was a little cold with her when she answered the door and it made Molly feel guilty all over again as she made her way up the steps to the flat which until recently she'd thought of as being her home.

She walked into the flat and looked around but there was no sign of Sherlock. She let out a breath of air, relaxing a little, and made her way through to the kitchen thinking she might make them both tea but just as she turned the corner he exited his bedroom and she felt as though all the air had left the flat.

He was dressed in a very expensive black suit with a fitted white shirt underneath. He was glancing down adjusting the cuff on his right wrist and he looked so handsome and so forbidding that Molly felt her heart leap into her throat.

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes and he gaze was so cold and uncaring that it was like seeing the Sherlock from five years ago before they'd ever become friends, before they'd ever had sex and conceived a baby and she felt a shiver of nervousness run through her.

'Molly, did you leave something behind? If so I suggest you collect it and go, I'm busy.'

She swallowed and forced herself to straighten up and hold her head up, refusing to be intimidated by him. She knew him, she saw him and he was just a frightened boy locking his feelings away so he wouldn't get hurt and it was all her fault…she saw that now.

'The only thing I left behind was you…and no, you're not busy. If you had a case you'd have left your bedroom faster and reached for your coat but you didn't…and I know you have no urgent experiments because I've been helping you with them.'

He sniffed. 'So what do you want then Molly?'

She took a step back into the front room and gestured towards the settee. 'Can we talk…please?'

He hesitated and then brushed past her and sat in his chair crossing his legs and drumming his fingers on the arms of it.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Then she turned and shrugged off her jacket before sitting down in the chair opposite him.

'Listen Sherlock I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you felt I was using you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Matty was yours but most of all I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about leaving but…but you have to know how difficult this is for me.'

He cocked his head to one side. 'Is that everything? Do you feel better now?'

Molly wanted to scream at him. He wasn't giving her an inch and she didn't know how to break through his facade.

'No that's not everything and no I'm not feeling better. Are you? What can I do to make it up to you?'

'Nothing Molly, there's nothing you need to do. I'm better off as I am…alone.'

He stood and rebuttoned his jacket, such a simple gesture fuelled by habit but Molly found it so damned sexy and it made her mouth run dry.

There was something there, something nagging at her below the surface of her mind, something she was scared to consider but she had to consider it and she had to see if she was right.

She swallowed and stood with him standing in front of him before lifting her head to look into his eyes. They were still so cold and she almost wanted to flinch, to look away, but she forced herself to hold his gaze before letting her eyes move to his lips.

They twisted into a sneer. 'What's up Molly, feeling horny again? Need me to scratch an itch.'

She ignored his taunts and moved closer putting her hand over his heart. 'No, I want you to make love to me.' Her heart was back in her throat again, the noise of it thundering in her ears. If she'd got this wrong she was going to be completely humiliated.

'I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask for gentleness, not right now.'

She felt a sudden swirl of lust low in her belly and as she glanced back up at his eyes she saw something other than coldness, a flicker of something else…desire? She also saw him swallow heavily and she decided to press on.

'I…I'll take whatever you want to give me. I think I owe you that much.'

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it away from his chest. 'I don't want anything that you feel is owed to me. You owe me nothing.'

Molly shook her head. 'No, that's not what I meant…you know that's not what I meant. Please Sherlock…you're hurting me.'

His grip loosened slightly but not enough for her to pull away. He seemed so tall and still so intimidating but there wasn't a single part of Molly that was scared of him. She knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt her…not physically.

'What do you want from me Molly?'

'I don't know…I want your forgiveness…I want your punishment but either way I want you…I've always wanted you.'

There was a brief pause as they looked at each other and Molly had no idea whether this would work but then he moved and his mouth crashed against hers. She found herself being pushed back, her feet stumbling as he moved her backwards until her spine hit the wall with a thud. In one move he tore the buttons off the front of her shirt sending them scattering across the floor but all she could do was cling onto him as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her mind was spinning with the intensity of his actions. She thought she had seen Sherlock at his most passionate but she had been wrong…dead wrong.

He reached behind her and undid her bra with a flick of his hand and then pulled it and the remains of her shirt off her arms, then those strong hands were on her body squeezing her skin, possessing her and she felt so turned on that she hardly knew what to do with herself.

His mouth moved from hers and he sucked on the skin at her neck marking her, branding her and all she could do was curl her hands into his hair and let her head fall back on the wall as she gave into his touch.

'You're mine Molly, do you understand…mine…you've invaded my world, my senses and my body. You make me want to do things I never thought I'd want to do. Yes I'll make love to you, but not now, not today. Today I'm angry and I just want to fuck you.'

Molly groaned and felt a flood of heat between her legs and she knew she was damp and sticky and ready for him.

He seemed to lift her with ease so that her chest was level with his mouth . She wrapped her legs around his hips and then he bit down on her nipple until she whined and pushed herself against his erection which was thick and hard between her legs even through the material of their trousers.

She was starting to say his name, begging him for more and when his hips rocked against hers it sent a wave of pure lust through her; she knew it wouldn't be long before she came…she just hoped that her cries weren't carrying downstairs to Mrs Hudson's flat but she couldn't stop them…he was overwhelming her.

Just as she thought she might orgasm without him even needing to give her any other stimulation he dropped her back to the floor and stepped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're good you can have one more chapter again tomorrow. Tell me, how do you like your Sherlock; virginal and unsure, dark and domineering, flirty and experienced or something else entirely?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blown away by all your responses to this fic, so many and so varied that I can't possibly make all of you happy so I'll just settle for trying to make Molly and Sherlock happy. For those of you who aren't fans of a dark Sherlock trust me, he will lighten up…I promise.

Molly gasped and started to cover herself thinking that this was some hideous game that he was playing but he put his hand out to stop her arms going across her breasts.

'Don't! I want to see you and I want you naked. I love seeing you naked.'

Molly's hands were trembling as they moved down to the fastenings on her trousers. She'd seen him being like this on a case and the force of his personality being so dominant had always been a turn on for her but she'd never imagined it would actual carry through into sex. She couldn't help it though, she was turned on by it and her inner muscles were clenching at the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes.

She kicked her shoes off and closed her eyes as she pushed her trousers and knickers down her legs until she was stood in front of him completely nude. She bit her lip and avoided his eyes, his gaze was just too intense.

'I want your mouth on me Molly…'

Her breath hitched in her throat and she swung her head back looking at him wide eyed.

'…but it's a request not a demand. Only if you…'

He didn't need to continue because she'd already dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands undoing the hooks on his trousers and pulling down his zip. Her mouth was watering at the thought of tasting him and she couldn't wait.

He helped her to push down his trousers a little until she could wrap her hands around the base of his cock and she was surprised by how big he seemed this close up. His cock was beautiful though, smooth and perfectly formed…he seemed to be blessed in everything.

She let her tongue lick around the head before she ghosted her mouth over him hearing him groan as he tangled his hands into her hair and the sound of him being aroused by her had her wanting to touch herself, to make herself come whilst his cock was deep in her mouth. Her hands moved between her legs and she could feel how wet she was.

He must have seen what she was doing because she heard him swear and his erection twitched against her mouth. She slid her lips over him and started to take him into her mouth, each pass taking him deeper until she could feel him hitting the back of her throat almost setting off her gag reflex. Her hand was working herself and she was moaning and sucking on him but just before she came he pushed away removing himself from his mouth and breathing heavily.

'Fuck Molly…stop.'

She could have cried, she was that close but instead she stood on legs that were shaky and she waited for him, wondering what his next move would be. She wasn't prepared for it when it came though.

'Turn around.'

'What?'

He sighed and she saw his nostrils flare in disapproval, he hated to repeat himself. 'I said, turn around. Put your hands on the wall.

Slowly she did as he asked and as she looked at her hands splayed on his wallpaper she saw she was trembling.

He stepped closer until his body was curved against hers and she realised with a jolt that he was still fully clothed. It seemed deeply erotic somehow for her to be naked and him fully dressed. She pressed herself back against him and he slid his cock between her legs, teasing her with it but not entering her and she moaned in desperation.

His hands came around her body enclosing her in his grasp; one hand toyed with her breast and the other slowly moved down until his fingers were pressed between her legs finally giving her what she wanted. She started to climax almost immediately, her legs feeling weak as her muscles started to convulse. Her voice was hoarse as she cried out his name and as it started to subside she knew she just wanted more, her body felt as though it was just teetering on the edge of another orgasm, one that would be even more powerful. Every nerve ending felt hyper-sensitive.

He stilled his movements and his hands went to her hips pulling her closer to him, her hands slipping further down the wall as she braced herself in preparation, her feet a bit further apart than they had been.

She barely recognised the noise she made as being her own as he took his cock and placed it at her entrance; gradually pushing into her until he could go no further. She felt so full and desperate that she was panting and moaning and pushing herself back onto him needing more.

His hands were holding onto her hips so tightly that his fingers were probably leaving bruises and the pain of it just added to Molly's pleasure. She felt as though she was on the brink, and she needed to fall and take Sherlock with her.

He held himself inside her, his cock pulsing and twitching until his resolve finally broke and he cried out as he withdrew before slamming back into her. He repeated the move, setting a punishing pace but it was just what Molly needed and wanted. The feeling of him fucking her hard was surreal and sublime and she dug her nails into the wallpaper as she braced herself against his onslaught.

Every noise he made and every slam of his hips took her closer to her goal and when she finally heard him call out her name she came for a second time and it was only him looping his arm around her waist that stopped her from collapsing onto the floor as her legs gave way.

She could feel him buried deep inside her as he came, his own body shaking with the force of it before they both slid down to the floor still connected and with Sherlock holding onto her tightly.

His face rested in the crook of her neck and she could feel him breathing heavily as she tried to get her own breath back and make sense of what had just happened between them. She had never had sex like it, it had felt so animalistic and yet so damn good.

She felt him slip out of her and conscious that she didn't want to leak all over his floor she pulled away from his embrace so that she could go and clean herself up in his bathroom. It was only when she was in there that she realised she was still naked so she stole the dressing gown hung up on the back of the door before she made her way back out.

When she did Sherlock was waiting for her, leaning on the edge of the kitchen table, his suit all back in place. His arms were crossed over his chest and for a moment Molly's heart sank at how unapproachable he looked but then he gave her a shy smile and opened his arms to her welcoming her in and she couldn't help but smile at him in return as she stepped into his embrace.

He held her close and she whispered her apologies all over again feeling his lips against her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Finally he let her pull away though he kept his hands on her waist.

'Shh, you have no need to apologise to me Molly. This is my fault, I should have been honest with you from the start but I've been avoiding my feelings for you and I can't do that any longer. I'm in love with you Molly and I have been for some time now. And before you worry that this is more to do with my son than you it isn't. I loved you before I crept into your bed to conceive Matthew and even before that phone call, I was just a fool not to have acted on it sooner. If you need proof you can ask Mycroft, he probably knew it before I did myself.'

Molly bit her lip as she listened to him professing his feelings for her, she had never in her wildest dreams expected him to actually love her but now he'd said the words it all just made sense. The way he'd acted over the last few months, the support he'd given her even before he knew her child was his. It also explained why, when he'd been high, he'd finally given in to his need to be with her.

'I thought I was angry with you but I think I was just angry with myself for pushing you away. Please Molly, please don't leave me. I think that's the one thing I wouldn't survive. I don't want to live without you and Matthew.'

'But I've just moved back home.'

'No, no you haven't. This is your home and you know it. Now let's stop wasting time and let's go and pack up your things so you can move back in.'

Molly couldn't help but giggle at his bossiness but she didn't disagree with him. Even one night back in her old flat had shown her just how much she missed Sherlock and living at Baker St. He was right, this was her home now and she just wanted to get on with her life here with him.

She put a finger in the centre of his chest. 'Two conditions; first Toby has to come and live here with us.'

When he frowned in confusion she rolled her eyes. 'My cat, Sherlock; Toby is my cat. And second, you need to take me out somewhere…on a proper date. I want you to wine and dine me even if it's just once.'

He started to grumble and complain but she just raised her eyebrow and gave him a wicked smile. 'No more sex until you do…your choice!'

He huffed but she knew she'd won and she liked being able to manipulate him for once.

He ended up coming back to her flat with her, and John was very surprised but pleased to see his friend. Molly left them to it whilst she went to get changed. She'd ended up having to borrow a shirt of Sherlock's seeing as he'd ruined hers. As she took it off she couldn't help but hold the fabric to her nose as she breathed in his smell and she smiled and giggled to herself. She didn't think she had ever been happier than she was in this moment. He loved her, he was in love with her and they had a whole lifetime ahead of them to enjoy.

It seemed her immediate joy was short lived though as Sherlock tapped on her bedroom door before coming in.

'Sorry Molly, I've just had a call from Lestrade. They've found a body in the London Dungeons no less, visitors thought it was meant to be there and it was only when one of the staff finally saw it hours later that the signal was raised. This is going to be a good one, I can feel it in my bones.'

He passed her a set of keys. 'I'll see you back at Baker St, oh and be warned my parents are coming round tomorrow to see Matthew.'

'Wait...what? Will you be there with me?'

He was already on his way out of the flat with an apologetic John in tow and he just shouted back his answer. 'Not sure, but you'll be fine. I'll text you.'

He was gone before she could say anything else and as the door slammed behind him there was a wailing cry as Matty woke up from his nap. Molly huffed in frustration as she went to pick him up but she was still too happy to be mad at Sherlock for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the worst is over and the parents are on their way. It's only going to get lighter and fluffier from here on in. But before you go, what did you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so relieved that you liked the last chapter and that we can all finally take a deep breath and relax. Time to meet the Holmeses!

It was five hours later and Molly, Matty and Toby were finally installed in Baker St when the doorbell rang. Molly knew that Mrs Hudson had a date round and didn't want to be disturbed so she ran quickly down the stairs to answer the door. She was surprised to find a grumpy John carrying Rosie and an overnight bag.

'Oh hey, what's going on?'

'Sherlock "bloody" Holmes that's what's going on.' He shook his head as he stepped through the door and started to make his way to the stairs. 'Sorry Molly, it's not your fault. He said that as all I was good for was babysitting I should make myself useful and come and look after Matthew so that you can go and carry out the autopsy at Barts. The cabbie is waiting for you. Just tell me what needs doing and I'll sort everything out.'

Molly followed him up the stairs trying to mask the sudden burst of happiness that she felt at finally being able to do another autopsy. She had really missed that aspect of her life and career over the last few months and the thought of getting back to it made her feel a little giddy.

'Well, I'd just given Matty's his bath and he's more or less ready for bed. The carry cot is set up in Sherlock's room…our room I suppose. Wow, that sounds weird still.'

She gave John a shy smile.

He smiled back at her. 'Believe me; it's just as weird for me as it is for you. I never thought he'd man up and actually act on his feelings for you. I'm glad he has though, for both of you. Right, well I can sleep in my old room and Rosie can use the travel cot that's stored up there for when we're working. So, go on, get your things and go do what you do best…slicing up bodies.' He chuckled and Molly was glad he was a bit more cheerful.

She found her jacket and some shoes and five minutes later she was in the cab and heading towards Barts. It was good to feel like more than just a mum for once, it felt like ages since she'd been in work.

Sherlock and Lestrade were waiting for her when she got there and Sherlock filled her in on the details before giving her a quick kiss and telling her he'd be in the lab awaiting her results once she was finished. She giggled as she heard a shocked Lestrade following him out, already quizzing Sherlock about the kiss.

As the door swung shut behind them and she felt the calm of the morgue settle over her she knew she couldn't wait to be back permanently. She loved being a mother and she loved Matty more than life itself but she belonged here, working alongside Sherlock. There was more to her than just motherhood.

It was almost midnight when she made it back to Baker St. She'd left Barts at the same time as Sherlock but he'd headed off chasing down the next clue in the case as she wearily climbed in her cab to come back home. It still felt strange thinking of Baker St and Sherlock's flat as being her home but it also felt completely natural.

She gave Matty another bottle and then climbed into Sherlock's bed pulling the covers up over her. She let her hand slide over to his side and wondered if he'd be there when she woke up.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had vague memories of Sherlock coming into the room in the middle of the night to sort out Matty when he'd woken up but he wasn't in the flat when she got up the following morning. She had breakfast with John and Rosie but they left soon after and so she spent the rest of the morning playing with Matty and unpacking some more of their belongings.

She wondered when Sherlock might come back and she had forgotten all about his parent's planned visit until the moment that they knocked on the door downstairs.

Her heart was in her mouth as she went down to answer it wondering what they might be like and what they would think of her. Would they see her as some kind of gold digger who had tried to trap their son? Her fears were allayed as soon as she'd opened the door as she was greeted with a warm embrace from Sherlock's mother.

'Oh my dear you have no idea how pleased we are to finally meet you. We'd given up hope hadn't we Siggy? Quite given up hope completely. Now where's my grandson?'

Molly received a kiss on the cheek from the man who was quite clearly Sherlock's father; their similarity in looks was obvious.

She led them both upstairs to where Matty was lying on the floor playing with a baby gym above his head. It was an old fashioned Winnie the Pooh one not the modern Disney type. He loved reaching for the little tigger and pulling its tail.

Sherlock's mum quickly shed her coat, shoes and bag and was on her knees on the floor in seconds.

'Oh look, he's just gorgeous and so like Sherlock at the same age, the similarities are uncanny. May I hold him?'

Molly smiled widely and nodded her head. 'Yes, yes of course you can.' She bent down and picked him up before passing him to his enraptured grandmother. 'Can I make some tea or coffee for either of you?'

They were almost too distracted by their grandson to answer but Molly set about making them tea as they fussed and coo'd over the baby and by the time she carried the tea through on a tray along with some biscuits they were sat with him on the settee.

As she sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table Sherlock's mum started quizzing her.

'Now, be honest how is my son behaving? Is he supporting you as he should be? I'm sure you know how selfish and distracted he can get at times but he has greater responsibilities now.'

'Don't worry he's been great. He was there for me all through the pregnancy and has been very hands on with Matty.'

His mum sniffed. 'Hmm Matty…that's what you call him. I think I prefer Matthew, but you're the mum so I'm sure you know best.'

Molly had to stifle a giggle it hadn't escaped her notice that Sherlock only ever referred to him or called him Matthew, it looked like that preference ran in the family.

'I still can't believe that Sherlock never said a word when you were pregnant. If I'd known then we could have offered you so much more support. I won't forgive him for that one, I really won't.'

Molly frowned realising that Sherlock had never told them that he hadn't known he was the father. He'd obviously taken the blame for that and it didn't feel right to her. She was about to say something when the door banged downstairs and she heard Sherlock's familiar footsteps on the stairs.

'Molly, I have some questions about the body.' He appeared in the doorway and she saw his face fall slightly as he saw they had visitors. 'Oh, you're here. Will you be here long only I have work to do?'

'Yes Sherlock we have no plans to leave anytime soon. This is the first chance I've had to see my grandson…no thanks to you. I was just saying to Molly here that you should have told us so much sooner. A text message! That's what we had Molly. A text message two weeks after the birth. I had to double-check it wasn't one of those spam things. Siggy nearly had a heart attack. Honestly Sherlock, it's not good enough.'

Molly was about to speak up but Sherlock interrupted her and she saw his glare in her direction as he turned away from his parents to take off his coat. He obviously didn't want her mentioning anything to his parents and so she quickly closed her mouth…his family, his rules.

'Fine, I apologise; it's all my fault, Molly wanted to tell you both but I knew how much you'd worry and fuss. Anyway, you're here now aren't you? Fuss away.'

He pulled out his phone and sat on his chair tapping away on the screen and leaving Molly to carry on chatting with his mum, letting her know all of Matty's little milestones to date.

It was just after lunch when they left having already made a prior arrangement to meet Mycroft for afternoon tea. Sherlock smirked at hearing that and told them not to let Mycroft eat all the cake. As she was pulling on her coat his mum paused.

'You know, how would you feel about us having Matthew overnight? It would give us more time with him whilst we're here in town and it would give the two of you a night off.'

Molly frowned and looked around at Sherlock unsure what to say. She'd never been apart from him for a whole night before.

Sherlock stood up and pocketed his phone. 'I don't know, I'm not sure I like being parted with him for so long.'

Molly couldn't help but smile at his reaction mirroring her own.

His mum walked over and patted his arm. 'It won't be that long and we're staying at Mycroft's…it will do him good to get a bit hands on with his nephew, from what I can gather he's barely even seen him. It's just one night but I'll understand if you say no.'

Sherlock turned to Molly and shrugged slightly, obviously leaving the final decision to her. She was torn but she knew it would be good for Matty to bond with other people other than the two of them and it would be nice to have a night off from disturbances and so she agreed. They arranged to come back later on to collect him and then they left, with Sherlock moving to show them out.

As they did Matty started to cry and Molly picked him up holding him on her hip as she went to heat up a bottle for him. When Sherlock came back in Molly knew he was still distracted by his case and she asked him what he'd been wanting to ask her when he first arrived. It was some extra questions about the body from the previous night and she answered as succinctly as she could whilst she fed her hungry son and when he'd finished it was Sherlock who picked him up to wind and change him. He made a point of covering his shoulder with one of the muslin cloths first, having been caught out once before and ending up with baby posset down the back of an expensive suit jacket.

When he'd finished he passed him back to Molly so she could settle him for a nap and he bent to kiss her briefly on the lips. 'I need to head back out, I said I'd meet John and Lestrade at Scotland Yard.'

Molly smiled up at him. 'OK but don't forget tonight Sherlock. You have four hours to solve this case and get back, I don't know about you but I for one don't want to waste the chance of a night alone together.'

He returned her smile and raised an eyebrow. 'Don't worry, I have no intention of missing it. You, Molly Hooper, are going to have the night of your life!'

She giggled at his confidence. 'Mmm I look forward to it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we getting fluffy enough after the darkness of the previous chapters? Hope you liked Sherlock's parents, not that his dad ever gets much of a word in edgeways. Anyhow, I shall be back soon with their evening of fun…though this is a Sherlock story so maybe it won't go exactly to plan…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's date night and Molly is expecting to be wined and dined. But she's relying on Sherlock 'focused on a case' Holmes. This could all go disastrously wrong.

Six hours later and Molly was sat in their flat all dressed up and ready to go and there was no sign of Sherlock. His parents had been true to their word and had come and collected Matty just after five and Molly had been touched by how excited they were to have him overnight. Mycroft was with them and whilst he was polite to a fault she wasn't sure that he shared his parent's enthusiasm especially when his mother had patted him on his chest and informed him he'd be in charge of bath time and learning how to change a nappy.

'You are his uncle Mycroft and you're going to be his godfather, I know Sherlock and Molly asked you, and it's important that you know how to care for him.'

'Mother, I more than do my part. As you well know Matthew is one of the most monitored and secure children in Britain, second only to the Royal family, I don't know why I need to do more. Hands on field work has never been my thing. Why get your own hands dirty when you can pay someone else to?'

'Nonsense, he's your flesh and blood and you'll be as hands on as I tell you to be. Now carry his car seat downstairs and don't jostle him.'

Molly had never seen him look so bossed about and cowed before and she relished every minute. He'd always seemed so intimidating in the past, so much colder and more aloof than his brother.

After they'd gone she had indulged in a long, hot bath and primped and prepped herself for her date with Sherlock only for her to end up sitting on the settee with a glass of wine and her phone trying to find out where he was.

By eight o'clock she sighed heavily and kicked off her high heels before wandering into the kitchen to see what food they had. She ended up making herself some cheese on toast and she ate it alone wondering what might have happened. She couldn't help but worry about him, he always put himself in such danger but she knew she couldn't change him. She loved him for who he was not who she wanted him to be. She just wished she'd get a text or anything…just to put her mind at ease.

It was another half an hour until she finally heard a cab pulling up outside the flat and she eagerly ran to the window to see if it was him. She briefly saw his shock of curls and the swirl of his coat before hearing the door unlock downstairs and his footsteps making their way up.

She quickly moved forward to greet him before letting out a gasp of alarm when she saw the dried blood from a wound on the side of his forehead as well as how disheveled he looked.

'Oh God, what happened to you? Are you alright?'

He didn't speak but instead just made his way across the room towards her before placing his hands either side of her head and kissing her. It was so fast and unexpected that Molly had to cling to him to stop herself being bowled over by him but her body reacted automatically even if her mind was struggling to keep up. The kiss was deep and passionate and had every atom in her body wanting it to continue. She loved this side of him, the blatant desire and sexual dominance. It was unexpected but very, very welcome.

As he finally moved to let her catch her breath his hands still held her close as his lips moved to her jaw and neck. He felt desperate and almost emotional and it added to her worry and so she gently pushed him away.

'Come on, tell me what happened and let me clean you up.' She led him over to the settee and as he removed his coat and jacket she went to get a bowl of warm water and some cloths so she could start to clean the wound on the side of his head. By the time she'd got back he'd poured himself a glass of wine using the bottle and glass she'd been drinking from herself and he was taking a deep draught of it.

She sat next to him and used a wet cloth to dab at the blood apologising when he winced in pain.

'We went after the murderer. It was a local workman, the details aren't important. He realised what was happening and made a run for it and I was the first to reach him. As I caught him and swung him round he hit me with the wrench he'd been carrying.' He indicated up to his head and it was Molly's turn to grimace at the thought of it.

Sherlock continued. 'Don't worry, I anticipated his actions and it was a glancing blow rather than anything more serious. I had the whole fight planned out in my head, the moves I'd make, the ones he'd retaliate with but there was a risk to myself and for the first time I realised that it wasn't worth it. That you and Matthew are too important for me to risk myself unnecessarily and so I let him go.'

At Molly's intake of breath he chuckled. 'Don't worry he didn't get far, Lestrade's men cut him off before he'd even got a mile and that was the thing. I knew they would but in the past I would have fought him just for the thrill of it, just to prove to myself that I could win.'

He looked directly at her and his gaze was so intense she almost had to look away; she had never expected him to ever look at her with so much love in his eyes. 'I can't promise you that I won't ever get injured, that I won't ever put myself at risk or in harm's way but I do promise you Molly that I will always assess that risk and try to make sure that I come back to you both unharmed.'

Molly put the bloodied cloth into the bowl and wiped her hands before she put her palm on the side of his face.

'Thank you, I don't ever want to you feel you have to change for me but…' her breath hitched in her throat, '…but I don't think I would survive losing you. Not now, not when we've just got together…not ever.'

He smiled and they moved together sharing a kiss that was loving more than passionate but it wasn't long before it started to morph and change. Molly could feel herself starting to react to him, she wanted him so much, she always had.

Within seconds he had pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and his hands had moved to start to pull down the zip at the back of her dress. All thoughts of nights out and dates were forgotten as they just relished being alone together.

His kiss and his touch made her feel dizzy with need and when his hand moved to her thigh and started to push the material of her dress up her legs she pressed herself against his groin feeling how hard he was already for her.

Her hands went to his trousers but he broke off from kissing her breathing heavily and she frowned at the interruption.

'What is it?'

'Nothing I…I don't want us to just fuck…to just have sex. This is our first time together since you moved in and I want to make love to you Molly Hooper.'

Molly bit her lip as she tried to stop the grin from spreading across her face and he frowned.

'What? Is that too unsexy for you?'

'No, not at all. It's perfect, you are perfect Sherlock Holmes and I'm just lucky to have you.'

He poutingly gave into her kiss even as he mumbled something about her being more perfect but as the kiss came to an end Molly stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it as he stood up and then followed as she led him through to what was now their bedroom.

As he closed the door behind him he took her back in his arms and kissed her again humming in delight as he did and Molly found herself smiling in pure happiness even as she tried to engage with the kiss. She no longer cared that their date night had been ruined or that she'd got all dressed up to go nowhere. All that mattered was that Sherlock was OK and that they were together finally.

He gently pulled the dress from her shoulder and it pooled on the floor at her feet then he quickly picked her up laughing at her shriek of shock before he deposited her onto the bed. He proceeded to undress himself as Molly leant up on her elbows and watched him biting on her lip and feeling her need for him low in her abdomen.

Every move he made seemed sensual from undoing his shirt buttons and his cuffs to pushing his trousers off his slim hips until he was naked before her and she was shocked to realise that it was the first time she had seen him undressed. Yes, she'd felt his body the night they'd conceived Matty and they'd had sex twice since but he'd always been at least partly dressed. For a few seconds she just drank in the glorious sight of him…his body was gorgeous….she could hardly believe he was all hers.

His lips quirked up into a knowing smile and she knew her ogling had been spotted but she didn't care, she'd earned her right to lust after him and objectify him and she was going to enjoy it.

Slowly he climbed onto the bad and crawled up her until his face was level with hers and then they were kissing again and she could feel the full length of him pressing down onto her; her hands already stroking his back and pulling him closer.

His tongue moved against her own and she heard him groaning and it had desire settling low in her belly. She wanted him so badly that she ached for him.

Slowly he moved from kissing her lips to kissing her neck and throat, his hand on her chin angling her face away from him so he could lick his way up it before sucking in the skin beneath her ear, marking her possessively. Then he kissed his way down to her chest gently removing her bra before spending a moment just staring at her breasts, his hands cupping them, pushing them up before capturing her right nipple in his beautifully, mobile mouth.

Molly let her eyes fall closed as she arched her back, pressing herself against him wanting to feel more of him against her body. She couldn't get enough of him and she knew she never would. This was it for her, she would never want anyone the way she wanted him…ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have one more final chapter to go and I thought I'd leave you wanting a little bit more. I shall be back, probably on Saturday, with the final instalment. It's been a blast and you guys have been brilliant with all your review. Just a few more and it will be my most reviewed fic in fanfiction ever! So, go on, you know what I need you to do now ;) xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me, how did we get to the end of yet another story? It amazes me as much now as it did when I finished my first multi-chapter fic. And I still have so many more stories I want to tell you all. Thank you so much for all your support, your kudos, comments, follows. They really do mean the world to me xxx

For once in his life Sherlock was in no rush. His mind, which was normally so desperate for activity and craving action, was content to just concentrate on Molly and her reactions to him. Without even trying he was cataloging everything, storing it away in his mind palace. Every look, every gesture, every sound she made…the placement of any freckles and moles and marks on her body, the exact shading of her nipples both before and after he'd taken them into his mouth.

He wanted to learn everything there was to know about her body, he wanted to understand just what she liked and what turned her on…even if she didn't realise it herself.

He loved how vocal she was, and how demanding, as she wove her hands into his hair bringing his face back to hers for them to kiss once more, her legs wrapping around his hips. He knew what she wanted but he was content to make her wait, he hadn't even started with her yet. She pouted when he pulled away from her but he smirked as he saw the pout change to an open mouth as he slid down the bed and slowly removed her knickers, pulling them down her slim legs.

He spent a moment staring at her centre, one finger playing with the trimmed curls between her thighs and when his eyes flicked back to hers she was wide eyed and biting her lip and he knew just what he wanted to do next.

The moan that she let out as he settled himself between her legs told him how much she wanted what he was about to do. He couldn't wait to taste her, his mouth was watering at the mere thought of it and his cock was twitching and leaking. As he finally put his mouth on her she plunged her hands back into his hair making him groan as she pulled on it. God she tasted good.

He took his time using his lips and his tongue to slowly drive her crazy, seeing what she liked and needed but within five minutes she was crying out his name as she came, grinding herself shamelessly against his face and he loved every minute of it.

Finally she fell back onto the bed breathing heavily as he knelt up watching her and smiling as he wiped his mouth. As she saw him she blushed prettily and even looked a little embarrassed but it just made him love her more.

He leant over her with his hands either side of her head and looked into her warm, brown eyes, drowning in their depths and letting himself feel all her love for him. He had tried so hard to pushed her away and pretend that he didn't care or need her love and he'd been a fool, a damn fool. He should have embraced her and everything she had to give him the first time they had ever met but he always missed something.

'Molly….I need you to know…to understand just how much I love you. I promise I will never leave you or intentionally hurt you…although I suspect I'll manage it unintentionally.'

He saw her lips quirk up into a smile at that last line and she didn't even hesitate with her reply. 'I love you too Sherlock, I always have and I always will.'

Neither of them wanted to wait any longer and so he let his body rest lightly on hers as he kissed her and he felt her hands sliding down his sides before resting on his hips. The kiss was slow and deep and he found he was losing himself in it…just enjoying being close to another human, sharing himself with her and feeling her skin against his own.

She opened herself to him and reached between them to take hold of his erection and the feeling of her hand wrapped around his length had him pulsing and pushing his hips towards her. She giggled a little at his eagerness and he nipped lightly at her lips as he pulled back and let her position him at her entrance.

He watched her expression as he started to push into her, resisting the urge to just close his eyes and concentrate on his own pleasure. Her eyes were half closed and her lips parted and she exhaled as he finally filled her. He swore he had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment. She slowly smiled at him and he felt his heart swelling in his chest and he was surprised at how emotional he felt. They'd had sex before but this felt different, it felt more than just physical. He truly felt as though he was connecting with her almost spiritually and that was a phrase he had never thought he would use or believe in.

He bent to kiss her again and closed his eyes just allowing himself to feel rather than think feeling her hands on his body, her lips against his own, his cock buried deep inside her tight, wet heat and he could feel his desire for her growing. He started to move, relishing the sensation of sliding in and out of her, hearing her soft moans knowing that he wanted to hear her come again before he let himself go.

He angled his hips so he was stimulating her clit as he thrust into her and her cries started to increase in volume. Her nails scraped down his back and then dug into his backside as she urged him on. He could feel his balls tightening deliciously, his mind starting to white out as physical desire drove him on, searching for that moment where his climax would overtake him.

His speed picked up and still she wanted more and he spoke to her, asking her to come for him, telling her how much he needed her, calling her name and then he felt it start. Her muscles tightening around him, pulsing against him and as she cried out in pure pleasure he came. His seed pulsing into her until he was finally dry but still he clung to her, needing to feel her wrapped around him, her heart beating hard against his own. He had never felt more sated or more content and this was just the beginning for them. They had so much life to share and love to give and receive. He wanted her there by his side and in his bed until the day that he died.

As he rolled to one side he pulled her against him, wrapping them up in the covers and he told her again that he loved her and felt her lips smiling as she kissed his chest and then she again told him that she loved him too and it felt perfect. It seemed to cleanse his mind of the guilt of pulling those words from her when Eurus had forced him into making that phone call. He knew that his life was going to be different from here on in but it was only going to change for the better and all because of a drug-fuelled one night stand…. and he didn't have a single regret.

**Epilogue - Three Years Later**

The doorbell rang at 221b Baker St and Sherlock sighed pushing the goggles up off his face and standing so he could make his way down stairs.

'Remember, don't touch anything Matthew.' He threw the comment over his shoulder to his eldest son who was just coming up to three years old.

'Okay Dad, I promise.' Came the reply, one that Sherlock didn't believe in the slightest. His son was too inquisitive for his own good…a chip off the old block. He smiled to himself as he went down the stairs before he threw open the door and grimaced slightly at the figure waiting outside wearing her traditional light blue smock and trousers.

'Hello, you must be Mr Holmes. I'm Sue, your health visitor. You should be expecting me."

He sighed heavily. 'Yes, yes come in. My wife is just changing but she'll be ready in a couple of minutes. I see you're not long out of training…what are we? Part of your first caseload?'

He led the slightly stunned young woman up the stairs.

'I…err…yes, how did you know?'

'Easy when you know what to look for. Plus no one likes to come here after last time.'

The woman sounded genuinely concerned when she answered. 'Last time?'

Sherlock smirked to himself. 'Yes, not important. Right here we are.' He turned and shouted through to the bedroom. 'Molly, the health visitor is here to check on you both.'

Molly shouted back a quick OK and Sherlock slid himself back into place in front of his microscope.

The health visitor was still hovering and smiling brightly. She spotted Matthew sitting opposite his dad and she wandered over.

'Oh hello and who do we have….ugh…oh my God are those fingers?'

Matty smiled and held one up. 'Yes, but don't worry none of them are mine or dads. Mum brought them home for us.'

'Your…your mother? She brought you fingers?'

Sherlock glanced sideways and swiftly started to stand. 'Are you OK? Do you need to sit down? You've gone awfully pale.'

He pulled a chair out and picked up the bag of donated blood to move it out of the way. The health visitors eyes widened at the sight and Sherlock rolled his eyes at her reaction.

'Surely in your line of work you can't be squeamish about some blood. Just put your head between your legs and try not to be sick. I can't stand people being sick in my flat…or fainting.'

Matthew nodded. 'He really can't. He had to go and get Mrs Hudson whenever Mum had morning sickness. Mum said he was a right wuss.'

It was just then that Molly emerged from the bedroom carrying a tiny newborn baby girl. The smile that had been on her face slid quickly off as she took in the sight before her.

'Oh, what's happened? Are you alright?'

She passed the baby to Sherlock and knelt down in front of the young woman who was looking decidedly green around the gills.

'Y…your husband and son seem to be doing something to some severed fingers.'

Molly sighed in relief. 'Oh is that all. I thought it was something serious. Come on guys, time to put them away for a bit. Matty, make sure you wash your hands, remember what I've told you.'

'But Mum, I kept my gloves on.'

'I don't care…go wash.'

Her son huffed as he pushed away from the table and she turned back to the health visitor.

'Now, do you want to weigh Elizabeth? She seems to be putting on weight well. The breast feeding has gone so much better this time.'

Sherlock smiled and nuzzled his daughters face making her gurgle. 'Yes, she's hogging mummy's boobies aren't you and making daddy wait.'

The health visitor looked around at this bizarre family and tried to pull herself together but she couldn't seem to drag her eyes away from the collection of fingers and thumbs in a clear plastic bag on the table.

'He…he said you got the… those…' she waved her hand towards the bag. '…those things.'

Molly looked around to see what she was gesturing towards. 'Oh, the fingers. Yes, don't worry I'm a pathologist. My husband solves crimes…murders and things so he likes to experiment so he can better understand the way bodies react to injuries, particularly after death.' She laughed and it was such a normal, bright laugh. Sue saw this woman's husband looking at her as she did and she could see devotion written all over his face and even the baby smiled in response. It seemed strange to hear such a normal laugh juxtaposed alongside body parts and talk of murder. She felt her mind closing in on itself. A darkness at the corner of her mind starting to creep across her vision.

Molly continued unaware of the health visitor close to fainting at her side. 'You've had it easy I think Matty's health visitor was confronted with a bag of eyes. That didn't end well.'

Mr Holmes' voice was the last thing that Sue, the health visitor, remembered hearing before she fell off her chair in a faint.

'Call John Molly, looks like we've lost ourselves another one. Why they can't cope with a bit of a human body I'll never know?'

She heard them both chuckle as her world faded out to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, an insight into the odd life of Sherlock, Molly and their expanding family. I'm off on my holiday now, France here I come, but I'll be back and I've got two possible fics for you… a very smutty, sexy one or we could go with a fluffy fake girlfriend fic, which do you think you'd want next? I can't decide. Until then, take care and let me know what you thought of Molly and Sherlock's One Night Stand xx

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody want to hazard a guess as to who the father is? And do you like the start? I hope so, let me know xx


End file.
